La Aventura del Giratiempos
by Graystone
Summary: Hermione utiliza un giratiempos para volver al pasado y destruir a Voldemort para evitar la guerra. Pero alguien se interpondrá en su camino.
1. El Giratiempos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece

**1**

**Giratiempos**

Frío. Hace mucho frío. Corro por entre las trincheras. Mis pies pisan los charcos. El agua estancada, helada, se me mete por las botas y me hace daño a los pies. Pero no importa. El dolor, la pena, la pérdida… la muerte, no importan. Nada importa mientras hay una guerra.

Guerra. Estamos en guerra.

He perdido la cuenta de los años. De los meses, las semanas y los días. Ya no sé que fecha es hoy. Los días pasan con mañanas nubladas y noches oscuras. Muy oscuras. Cuando estás en guerra el tiempo, que pasa inexorablemente, no importa.

Cuando hay guerra, no hay victoria ni derrota. Hay muerte. Sólo hay muerte.

Llego al refugio. Nott está allí.

—Llegas tarde ¿Creía que tú nunca llegabas tarde? No al menos en el colegio.

El colegio. Hacía tanto de aquellos tiempos. Aquellos tiempos de paz, de cierta incertidumbre, pero de dicha y alegría a fin de cuentas.

—Lo siento, me he retrasado. No tengo excusa —dijo ella.

Nott rió, una de las pocas veces que lo hacía. Una de los pocas veces, a decir verdad, que alguien lo hacía en aquellos tiempos —La gran Hermione Granger llega tarde a una reunión previa a un ataque ¿Qué diría Minerva MacGonagall?

—Probablemente: "Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor" —pero ella no se rió. Hacía mucho que lo había olvidado.

Se sentó en su sitio. Sobre la mesa dispuesta había un mapa de Londres, con sus calles. Sintió una punzada que reprimió todo lo que pudo para luego escuchar lo que el Alto General Shackelbolt tenía que decir.

—Está todo dispuesto. Nuestras fuerzas se apostarán a la orilla del Támesis frente al Big Ben, debajo del puente de Westminster y en las trincheras. Nuestro objetivo, tomar el Gran Reloj, las Abadía y el Palacio de Westminster. El Cuartel General de los Mortífagos. Es arriesgado… pero hay que intentarlo. Si Londres es liberada, allanaremos el camino a las Tierras del Norte y a Hogwarts. Ahora, los Generales Granger, Nott, Lovegood, Bones, Longbottom y Chang concretarán las pautas del ataque.

Hermione, Theodore y Luna, que también acababa de llegar, se levantaron. Hermione sacó su varita, con la punta iluminada de roja y apuntó al puente de Westminster.

—Muy bien. Dividiremos nuestros batallones en cinco grupos. El grupo de Arqueros Hechiceros y Bombarderos, que se mantendrán en las trincheras en un principio, y después avanzaran si la situación así lo requiere. Las Generales Chang y Lovegood dirigirán a estos grupos ¿Generales?

—Así es, nos dispondremos en las trincheras sur y oeste, y con hechizos _Bombarda_ y _Desmaius_, así como _Petrificus_, _Impedimenta_, y si es posible, _Cruciatus_ y _Avada_ _Kedavra_. Sin embargo, estas dos maldiciones no serán utilizadas a menos que el General Shackelbolt lo ordene —mencionó Cho Chang.

—Gracias General Chang —agradeció Hermione —. El grupo de Barredores dirigidos por la General Bones será el grupo más amplio, y junto con el grupo de Vuelo del General Longbottom, obligarán a las fuerzas de los mortífagos a retirarse al Palacio. Para este tiempo, el Grupo de Hechiceros y el de Bombarderos tendrán que salir de las trincheras, y la Abadía y el Reloj bajo nuestro control. Aunque esto es sólo por precaución, pues lo importante es el Palacio. ¿Generales?

Fue Neville quien habló —Tomaremos las escobas y volaremos en primera línea de combate, realizando ataques aéreos con hechizos. Los mortífagos también tendrán apoyo aéreo, así que debemos tener cuidado. ¿General Bones?

—Gracias General Longbottom. El grupo de Barredores formará una amplia barrera que poco a poco irá cercando el Palacio. Es necesario formar un sitio compactado, sin aperturas para que los mortífagos puedan escapar.

—El grupo de Barredores es vital, pues permitirá a los grupos de Incursión y Ataque, dirigidos respectivamente por mí y por el General Nott para entrar en el Palacio —sacó un largo rollo y lo desplegó. Era un mapa del Palacio de Westminster. Sabemos por nuestros espías, que la armería está en la Sala de los Comunes, y la sala del Trono en la Cámara de los Lores. El Salón Westminster es también importante. Allí se encuentran las salas de entrenamiento. Y con todo esto, creo que ya podemos empezar.

El Alto General Shackelbolt se levantó, asistiendo —Así es. Vistas las pautas, podemos empezar. Recordad que las Abadía y el Reloj mantienen prisioneros muy valiosos, magos y muggles. Suerte a todos y que Harry Potter y Merlín estén con nosotros. Marchen.

Todos ellos salieron, y después se dividieron. Hermione caminó junto a Nott. Sus grupos luchaban juntos.

—¿Nerviosa?

—Siempre.

Llegaron a las trincheras, donde los Bombarderos y los Arqueros Hechiceros se dispusieron en filas de a tres en cada trinchera. Las Generales Lovegood y Chang, con sus varitas en ristre, se prepararon. El grupo de Barredores, vestidos con armaduras ligeras, formó una amplia barrera compacta que se comenzó a andar hacia el Palacio. Detrás de ellos, Los Incursores y Atacantes, con vestiduras livianas y hombreras de metal, los seguían.

—¡Ahí vienen! —gritó Susan, que marchaba en primer afila, junto a Hermione y Theodore.

Sombras flotantes salieron del Palacio y aterrizaron enfrente de la estructura. Sombras negras, con capas oscuras y máscaras de plata. Blandieron sus varitas y caminaron en formación.

—Atención, Bombarderos y Hechiceros, apunten en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados —ordenó Cho.

Los miembros de ambos grupos subieron sus brazos.

—Cuando de la señal —dijo Luna —disparen. Tres, dos, uno… ¡Fuego!

Todos a una dos hechizos fueron exclamados —¡_Bombarda_!

—¡_Desmaius_!

Cientos de ráfagas despegaron del suelo, describieron una pronunciada curva en el aire, sobre las cabezas de los tres grupos, e impactaron sobre el amplio grupo de mortífagos. Muchos cayeron, mientras que otros se protegieron con hechizos Protego. Los tres grupos de tierra caminaban prestos a la batalla. De la retaguardia de los mortífagos despegaron humos negros.

—¡Sombras! —gritó alguien.

—¡Grupo de Vuelo! —exclamó Hermione. Cientos de magos y brujas montados en escobas alzaron el vuelo en dirección a las sombras, mientras ambos esquivaban el fuego aéreo amigo y enemigo. Dirigidos por el General Longbottom, comenzaba así una apoteósica batalla aérea.

Los tres grupos seguían avanzando hasta toparse con los mortífagos de tierra —Blandad sus varitas ¿¡Preparados!? ¡Atacad! —gritó Nott.

Aceleraron el paso hasta chocar contra los mortífagos, empezando una sangrienta batalla en la que los hechizos color rojo se cruzaban con maldiciones de tono verde.

—¡Espadas! —dijo Hermione. Varios pronunciaron hechizos que hacían que filos de espadas plateadas saliesen de las puntas de sus varitas y chocasen contra las de los enemigos.

Hubo de repente una ruptura en las filas enemigas.

—¡Brecha! —gritó Hermione —¡Grupo de Ataque, marchen!

El grupo de ataque, junto al de Incursión, penetró en la brecha, teniendo el camino libre al Palacio. Evitando los hechizos, mortífagos y aliados abatidos que caían del suelo, llegaron a las puertas del Palacio.

—¡Traed el ariete!

Un grupo de diez magos gritó un fuerte hechizo conjunto que impactó contra la puerta, derribándola. Se dispusieron a entrar, pero:

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó un Incursionista —La torre… ¡se está derrumbando!

Todos alzaron la vista. La torre del Big Ben, que había recibido impactos de hechizos y de varias sombras, estaba en llamas y se derrumbaba sobre ambos ejércitos.

—¡Rápido! ¡Entrad en el Palacio! —ordenaron a gritos Hermione y Theodore.

A duras penas, ambos grupos, o al menos parte de ellos, pudieron entrar en el amplio vestíbulo mientras los llameantes enormes escombros de la torre del Big Ben caían sobre los ejércitos, aplastándolos. Tras un enorme estruendo, la puerta quedó bloqueada, encerrándolos. El silencio y la oscuridad se hicieron patentes.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Hermione a los reducidos grupos, que quedaron unificados. Todos afirmaron, aunque la General pudo ver heridas sangrientas y cortes profundos, pero caras con la moral muy alta —Estamos atrapados, me temo. Tendremos que seguir solos. Espero que los Barredores, Arqueros y Bombarderos hayan sitiado el Palacio.

—Tened cuidado, hay mortífagos en el Palacio. Creevey, tú dirigirás un grupo para liberar a los prisioneros —dijo Nott —. Adelante.

Se dividieron. Mientras que el grupo de Creevey entraba en una sala contigua, el de Hermione y Nott lo hacía en la sala contraria.

—Hermione —dijo Nott —. No lo hablamos en la reunión, y Kingsley tampoco lo mencionó, pero no hay noticias de que Malfoy o Él estén aquí ¿no?

Hermione le miró —No, no las hay. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea verdad. Sabemos que este grupo lo dirige el despiadado Rabastan Lestrange, que Malfoy está en el Norte, en Hogwarts. De Voldemort es de quien no sabemos nada.

—Y, ¿eso es bueno?

—Eso me da miedo. Al no saber dónde está nuestro principal enemigo, perdemos oportunidades de destruirle, así como desconocemos si estará allí donde atacamos. Si matamos al Comandante en jefe, acabaremos con esta guerra.

Nott no dijo nada esta vez. Aunque él pensaba lo mismo que Hermione, que había que destruir a Voldemort, sabía que eso era tarea imposible. Los únicos que sabían cómo hacerlo estaban muertos y enterrados. O desaparecidos o capturados. Horace Slughorn, había sido encerrado al poco de empezar la guerra, para que sirviese en las filas mortífagas en contra de su voluntad. Dumbledore había muerto hace ocho años, Ron Weasley un año después, en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y Harry Potter estaba desaparecido. La única persona que sabía el secreto de Voldemort, Hermione, había perdido ese conocimiento durante su cautiverio en Azkaban.

Llegaron a la Cámara de los Comunes. Estaba vacía —Esto no es normal —dijo Nott —. Aunque todos los mortífagos estén fuera, siempre hay algunos en el interior. ¿Crees que…?

—No lo digas nunca.

Hubo una explosión, y parte del techo se derrumbó, haciendo que dos sombras saliesen del agujero. Tras describir varios círculos, aterrizaron en el suelo, materializándose en dos hombres.

Uno tenía el pelo rubio platino, la piel blanca y mueca que mostraba una sonrisa superior. Draco Malfoy, Primer General Mortífago del Éjército de Lord Voldemort. Y a su lado, para horror de todos, una figura alta, de piel blanca cetrina, como si fuera la de un cadáver andante. Los dedos largos sujetaban una varita blanca. Las ropas eran grises y negras, símbolo de su título de Señor Oscuro. Y su cara, una cara que no era humana, mostraba dos ojos rojos como la sangre y dos rendijas parecidas a las de una serpiente. Era él. Lord Voldemort.

Hermione entró en cólera. No esperó para dar órdenes o coordinarse con Theodore. Simplemente gritó la maldición —¡Avada Kedavra! —pero no iba dirigida a Voldemort, sino a Malfoy. Y por una buena razón. Fue él quien mató a Ron.

Pero Malfoy había esquivado la maldición para después esconderse.

—¡No huyas asesino! —gritó de nuevo Hermione, pero fue detenida a tiempo por Nott, que la instaba a no separarse a la vez que señalaba al Señor Oscuro, quien había convocado a unos inferis.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Nott a Hermione, instándola a salir de la sala.

Hermione tiraba para si, tratando de liberarse de su amigo —Tengo que ir tras él… ¡tengo que matarle!

—¡Voldemort nos matará a nosotros si no huimos! ¡Ya conoces las órdenes de Kingsley! ¡Tenemos que irnos si Él está aquí! ¡Vámonos!

Hermione no tuvo elección, y ambos tuvieron que salir de la sala mientras su grupo se enfrentaba a los inferi y caían ante ellos. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Theodore corrían. Pero estaban atrapados. Habían olvidado que medio Big Ben se había derrumbado sobre la entrada principal.

—Estamos atrapados —dijo Hermione.

—Habrá que encontrar otra salida —dijo Nott —Vamos por aquí.

Corrieron a través de salas y habitaciones, y subieron por amplias escaleras, buscando una ventana donde poder escapar.

De repente oyeron una gran explosión y parte de una pared se derrumbó. Tras disiparse la humareda, Voldemort apareció.

—Dos Generales del Ejército de Dumbledore no se pueden dejar escapar. No dos tan preparados.

Hermione puso su varita en ristre. Si iba a morir, lo haría luchando —¡Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort lo esquivó y lanzó su propia maldición asesina —Me está usted decepcionando, General Granger. Dumbledore la tenía en muy alta estima. Vamos, seguro que lo hace mejor.

Hermione estaba muy cansada. La batalla había durado mucho, y Voldemort seguramente no había tenido que luchar. Simplemente habría estado observando… observando como todos ellos morían, regodeándose en su propia victoria.

Nott la instó a huir, a alejarse de Él. Tenían y debían de huir de Él, o les mataría a los dos. Pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de que era imposible. De que estaban atrapados allí, y de que iban a morir a manos de Voldemort.

Llegaron a una habitación sin salida alguna —Hermione, quédate detrás de mi.

—¿Pero qué dice? Tenemos que luchar. Tenemos que vencerle…

—¡No podemos vencerle! ¿No lo entiendes? No Dumbledore, ni Harry… ni siquiera tú. El secreto más importante del mundo mágico, el que decidirá el destino de la magia se ha perdido para siempre —de repente se sacó algo del cuello. Una cadena dorada que a Hermione le resultó muy familiar. Al final de la cadena había un artefacto circular. Un giratiempos.

—¿Por qué…, por qué tienes un giratiempos, Nott?

Nott lo puso en la mano de su amiga —Es el giratiempos de mi padre. Lo utlizaba mucho en sus tiempos de mortífago, cuando era espía para Voldemort. Quiero que te lo quedes y lo uses para escapar.

—Pero… ¿y tú?

Nott permaneció en silencio —Yo me quedaré aquí y lo entretendré ¡No discutas! Si lo utilizamos, tardaríamos en desparecer y nos mataría a los dos.

—¡Pero te matará!

—¡Eso ahora no importa Hermione! Nada importa. Lo único que quiero ahora es que tú estés a salvo. Lo único que quiero es…

Y tras eso, sin decir más palabra, se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Hermione pareció sorprendida, pero se dejó llevar. Hacía mucho que no la besaban. No lo hacían desde la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando Ron le besó por primera y última vez.

Nott le acarició la mejilla —Te quiero, Hermione Granger. Ahora vete —le puso el giratiempos y dio varias vueltas hacia atrás.

De repente, la puerta se vino abajo, y Voldemort entró por ella. Hermione pudo ver cómo todo se volvió borroso salvo Nott y Voldemort, que luchaban frente a frente durante unos segundos antes de que una maldición asesina golpease con el chico, matándolo.

En última instancia, Hermione pudo ver a Voldemort gritando una nueva maldición que no la alcanzaba a ella, pues desapareció en el tiempo. Lo último que oyó fue un terrible y desgarrador grito de muerte.


	2. De vuelta a 1993

**2**

**De vuelta a 1993**

Tras un largo rato viendo pasar imágenes borrosas, la velocidad se fue detuviendo hasta estar de nuevo en la misma sala, pero en otra fecha del tiempo. La sala era distinta. Tal como la habia dejado en 2006, la recordaba prácticamente vacía, con algunos muebles. Sin embargo ahora, estuviese en la fecha que estuviese, estaba mejor que la otra vez. Podía oír ruidos de la calle. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló asombrada que las trincheras ya no estaban, sino que la gente caminaba por la calle, y los coches circulaban por la carretera. Londres para ella había sido una ciudad casi desierta desde hacía años. Sin embargo ahora era una ciudad bulliciosa.

Notó algo roto en su pecho. Se lo palpó. Para su asombro y desgracia, el giratiempos se había roto, seguramente de recibir un impacto de la maldición asesina de Voldemort. El giratiempos la había salvado, pero a un alto precio.

De repente oyó ruidos, pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la habitación.

—¿Has hablado con Graham? —oyó que preguntaba alguien detrás de la puerta mientras el picaporte estaba siendo girado.

Al instante se desapareció, deduciendo que ahora que no estaba Voldemort, podría irse. Por precaución se apareció cerca del Caldero Chorreante, el cual se alegró de ver que estaba en perfecto estado, aunque eso era un decir. Caminó con precaución hasta la puerta y entró. Se sentó en una silla y cogió el periódico de una mesa. Era lo mejor, averiguar cuando estaba. Para su asombro vio la fecha: 31 de agosto de 1993, sólo un día antes de que empezase el curso en Hogwarts. Había retrocedido casi trece años.

Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias de estar allí cuando oyó una voz familiar.

—_¡Harry!, ¿cómo estás?_

—_Bien, gracias_ —contestó una voz tremendamente familiar. La de su amigo Harry Potter.

Cogió el periódico, se giró disimuladamente, tapándose la cara con él, y con un hechizo de transparencia, el papel amarillento opaco se fue volviendo transparente, permitiéndola ver lo que había tras el periódico. Y para su asombro, allí estaban. Harry, los Weasley, ella misma… y Ron. Ron con trece años, un niño entrando en la pubertad, pero un niño. Ron. Una sombra del hombre en que se convertiría cuatro años después.

—_¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —preguntó Ron—. Estaría bien conseguir algo más de dinero..._

—_No seas absurdo, Ron_ —contestó el señor Weasley—. _Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes de Azkaban. Ya lo verás._

Aunque Hermione ya conocía los efectos del viaje en el tiempo y lo que se sentía al verse a sí misma, aunque con una diferencia del doble de edad, todo eso era muy extraño. Estaba reviviendo un hecho de su historia pasada. Parecía como si eso hubiese ocurrido en otra vida después de la guerra. Disimuladamente se levantó. No quería levantar sospechas, y menos aún encontrarse con más gente de la que no quisiera, como sus padres, los cuales habían fallecido años después del inicio de la guerra.

Salió del Caldero, pero aún llevaba El Profeta en la mano, el periódico de los magos. En su portada Sirius Black gritaba tras su placa identificativa de Azkaban. De repente le entró un escalofrío. Ella había pasado una temporada en Azkaban, tras una incursión en una misión de espionaje a las tierras del Norte. Recordaba ese hecho muy bien.

_Caminaba lentamente, evitando hacer el menor ruido, sin apenas romper las ramas del suelo. Hasta creía que flotaba en el aire. A lo lejos, el castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba, aunque ya no era un castillo ni era Hogwarts. Gran parte de la estructura había sido derrumbada tras la batalla de Hogwarts que dio inicio formal a la guerra a nivel nacional tanto para magos como para muggles. Esa parte había sido reconstruida, pero no con la característica piedra marrón del castillo, sino con piedra negra. El resto del castillo que permanecía en pie mostraba los vestigios de la batalla._

_Los Invernaderos habían sido derribados, o convertidos en lugar para críar plantas tenebrosas como el Lazo del Diablo que después soltarían libremente alrededor de la fortaleza para su protección. El campo de quidditch también había sido borrado del mapa, y sólo algunas de sus torres se utilizaron como almenaras o torres de vigilancia. El cementerio había sido profanado, y el cuerpo de Dumbledore, en especial, arrojado al lago, el cual, por su parte, recogió la intensa inmundicia producida por la magia negra hasta convertirse en un lago de agua ponzoñosa._

_Las plantas, como el Lazo del Diablo, no eran las únicas que protegían la fortaleza. Otras criaturas, trolls, acromántulas, dementores y hasta algunos dragones se apostaban de norte a sur y de este a oeste por toda la fortaleza. Un muro de Fuego Maligno formaba un círculo mortal, y por último, pero no menos importante, una muralla de tres metros rodeaba la estructura, con una sola puerta de entrada._

_Hogsmeade había sido reducido hasta los cimientos. El Bosque Prohibido había sido talado en gran parte, obligando a sus criaturas a huir, morir o unirse a los Ejércitos de la Oscuridad, siempre en aumento. La madera de los árboles e utilizó para construir cuarteles y casas para los cientos de miles de trabajadores y siervos leales de los mortífagos._

_Ya no era Hogwarts. La Fortaleza Slytherin, la llamaban, Cuartel General de Lord Voldemort, Academia Mortífaga, Ciudadela del Lord, Baluarte de la Oscuridad._

_Se mantuvó a la espera de una oportunidad, pero su compañero no paraba de hacer ruido._

—_¿Quieres estarte quieto? —decía a su compañero, Terry Boot, el cual conseguiría que los descubriesen._

—_Lo siento pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Esto es una misión suicida. Adentrarse en la Fortaleza Slytherin, es una locura —hablaba en susurros, para que nadie les oyese._

—_Ya conoces las órdenes ¿Has traído la poción?_

_Terry afirmó con la cabeza mientras sacaba dos frascos de cristal, uno con un contenido color rojo pústula y otro verde moho. Poción multijugos —Esta es la de Travers —dijo señalando la poción roja que le paso —. Y esta es la de Rookwood. Sabemos que los dos están en Londres, así que no habrá problema ¿Lista?_

_Hermione afirmó, y los dos ingirieron el contenido de sus pociones, no todo por si necesitaban más una vez dentro. Aunque no podía verse, Hermione notó como todo su cuerpo cambiaba al del mortífago Travers. Si que pudo ver la transformación de su compañero Boot, que se hacía más alto y su cara se llenaba de vestigios de acné adolescente._

_Una vez transformados, caminaron hacia la ciudadela_

—_Es una locura, Hermione. Los dementores nos descubrirán._

—_No si utilizamos a nuestros patronus. Sólo esperemos que nadie nos vea._

_Lograron llegar a la muralla, momento en el cual Hermione buscó una apertura y…_

—¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?

Hermione pareció volver del trance —¿Qué?

—Le preguntaba si iba a comprar un billete.

Estaba en la estación de King's Cross. Había ido caminando desde el Caldero hasta allí sumida en sus pensamientos. Agitó la cabeza, desesperezándose, y sonrió.

—Sí, si… un billete, para el norte… Escocia.

—Aquí tiene —el taquillero manejó el teclado de un ordenador y después el dio un billete impreso —El tren sale en veinte minutos. Disfrute del viaje.

Hermione no dio las gracias, porque estaba muy ocupada viendo como todos la miraban. Y era normal, pues aún llevaba la ropa que lució en la batalla. Afortunadamente se realizó un hechizo para cambiar su ropa, logrando no llamar la atención.

Caminó hasta el andén nueve y entró en el tren que tenía que tomar, a pesar de que faltaba tiempo hasta que tuviese que cogerlo. Veinte minutos después, el tren estaba en marcha, camino al Norte. Durante el viaje, no sabría decir si su mente volvió a sus recuerdos, o simplemente se quedó dormida.

_Ambos entraron por un pequeño agujero en el muro, resguardado por unos matojos resecos. Gatearon un poco hasta estar dentro. Tras levantarse, contemplaron la fortaleza, la cual se elevaba amenazadora._

—_Conoces el plan. Entrar, vigilar y huir. No toques nada. Los mortífagos son muy obervadores y tienen hechizos de movimiento. Si algo no está en su sitio… lo sabrán. Recuerda también que si nos descubren, debemos huir. Y si uno muere, el otro debe dejar el cuerpo. Eso sólo nos retrasaría —dijo Hermione._

_Antes de llegar a la puerta principal, se dividieron. Era mejor estar separados. Así, si uno era descubierto, el otro no corría peligro de estar en la misma situación. Entraron sigilosamente, aunque no había guardias en la puerta. La fortaleza no los requería._

_De primeras llegaron al vestíbulo, el cual lucía muy distinto. La escalera había sido derribada, y ya no había estatuas, alfombras ni tapices. No había nada. Sólo piedra negra. No cabía duda de que el Vestíbulo era una zona de paso. Terry bajó a las mazmorras, su zona, y Hermione subió a los niveles superiores. Su misión, infiltrarse en los aposentos de Voldemort._

_Pero de repente algo ocurrió, porque una alarma tronó por todo el edificio. Terry había tocado o movido algo, y ahora toda la fortaleza despertaba de su sueño. Pero Hermione corrió hacia las mazmorras. Le daban igual las normas, lo importante era ayudar a Terry y salir de allí._

_Llegó hasta las mazmorras, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Terry, a quien el efecto de la poción había sido acelerado, volvía a ser como era, y lo peor de todo: estaba muerto._

—_¡Cogedla! —gritó una voz que le resultó familiar, la de Lucius Malfoy._

_Hermione huyó, pues no podría cargar con el cuerpo de Terry, pero de repente —¡Incárcero! —gritó alguien._

_Unas cuerdas invisibles la inmovilizaron, tirándola al suelo e impidiéndola moverse. Unos pasos se acercaron corriendo, y cuando estuvieron a su altura, una enorme bota le dio una patada en la cara._

Sintió como si la patada fuese real, como si todo aquello hubiese vuelto a ocurrir. Se palpó la nariz, creyéndola rota, pero estaba intacta. Había llegado a su destino. Desde allí, se desapareció hasta Hogsmeade, donde lo primero que hizo fue cambiar de ropa por una más desapercibida, y coger una habitación para mantenerse cerca del castillo. Debía permanecer lo más alejada posible, e intervenir sólo cuando fuese necesario.

De repente, mientras salía de la habitación recién alquilada, se topó con uno de los carteles de la búsqueda de Sirius. Casi lo había olvidado. Hogwarts estaba lleno de dementores que protegían al castillo, y a Harry, de Sirius, a la vez que trataban de dar con él y encerrarlo de nuevo.

_Sirius_, pensó. El eterno Merodeador, como pensaba ella. Vendría hasta Hogwarts, no para matar a Harry, como muchos, incluido ella, erróneamente pensaban. No, Sirius venía a matar a Peter Pettigrew, que permanecía escondido como Scabbers, la rata de Ron. Hermione se sintió estúpida. En aquella época lo habían tenido delante de sus narices, podrían haber detenido a Pettigrew antes de que escapase, podrían… detenerle de nuevo.

Pero no, no podían hacerlo. Agitó la cabeza, como tratando de desestimar esa idea, aunque esta permanecía en su cabeza como si estuviese pegada a un clavo ardiendo. Se alternaba con la imagen de Ron y su muerte a manos de Malfoy.

¿Es posible? ¿Alterar el pasado para cambiar el futuro? La guerra, la pena, la muerte… Ron. Todo eso es podría evitar. Pero de nuevo agitó la cabeza, y milagrosamente aquel pensamiento abandonó su cabeza. El pasado no se podía cambiar. El pasaso no se debía cambiar. Lo que pasase en el futuro así debía permanecer.

_Pero ahora estás en un presente, Hermione. Lo que pase en el futuro, en teoría no ha pasado._

Esa fue su conciencia, y el pensamiento volvió otra vez. No y no. Era mejor así. Para su desgracia, era mejor así.

Caminó hasta el final del camino, viendo Hogwarts majestuoso en la lejanía. Ya no era la tenebrosa fortaleza. Era Hogwarts.

¿Qué podía hacer? Quedarse allí sería lo más lógico, alejada. Si tuviese el giratiempos se habría ido hacía mucho. Quizás podría utilizar uno para huir… el giratiempos que utilizó en tercero ¡claro! Podría utilizarlo para volver a su presente. Pero sólo tendría dos oportunidades. Una era hacerlo ya, antes de que la profesora McGonagall se lo diese a su yo de trece años al día siguiente. Otra era esperar hasta el final del curso. Demasiado tiempo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, caminó rumbo al castillo.

Cuando llegó a las puertas, antes de llamar, se aplicó una serie de hechizos que alteraron su efigie. Su nariz era más pequeña, tenía los pómulos sonrosados y los ojos azules. El pelo cambió de castaño a negro. Una vez hecho esto, llamó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, apareció Hagrid.

Casi se sorprendió de volver a verlos, quizás unos años, sólo unos pocos, más joven. Hagrid había muerto durante la guerra, durante una misión junto a Olympe Maxime para reclutar a los gigantes, junto con la ayuda de Grawp. Los tres habían muerto a manos de los brutales gigantes, que se había unido a Voldemort.

—¿Sí? ¿Desea algo?

—Hola, buenos días. Vengo a una entrevista con el Director Dumbledore.

Hagrid frunció el ceño —Las entrevistas fueron al finalizar el curso pasado. El Director está muy ocupado con los preparativos del nuevo curso. No hace más entrevistas, ya que actualmente tenemos cubiertos todos los puestos.

_Jamás pensé que tuviese que recurrir a esto_, pensó Hermione. Sacó la varita, apuntó a un extrañado guardabosques y dijo —_Imperio_ —Hagrid entró en trance —Lo siento Hagrid, pero es necesario. Abre la puerta —ordenó. Hagrid así lo hizo. Como el efecto no duraría mucho, borró su recuerdo de su memoria y después le ordenó que volviese a sus quehaceres.

Antes de llegar al castillo, se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador para poder andar a su antojo por el castillo. Llegó al Vestíbulo, recordándolo de sus años en Hogwarts, y se dirigió presta al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, el único lugar donde el giratiempos debía estar.

Sigilosamente se introdujo en el despacho de la subdirectora, el cual no estaba ocupado en ese momento. Durante las vacaciones, el castillo estaba totalmente vacío, salvo sus habitantes habituales, como los fantasmas. Buscó y buscó, pero no encontró nada.

De repente —Señorita Granger, me alegro de volver a verla.

Se volvió sobresaltada a la puerta. Notó que el hechizo desilusinador había desaparecido. En la puerta, con la varita en la mano, apuntándola, estaba el director Dumbledore.


	3. El merodeador, el perro y el pocionista

**3**

**El merodeador, el perro y el pocionista**

—¿Cómo… cómo lo ha…?

Dumbledore sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, tras haber bajado la varita —A uno no lo llaman el mago más poderoso del mundo por nada, señorita Granger.

—No lo entiendo…

Levantó las manos, con los dedos índices apuntando hacia arriba, como cada vez que iba a decir algo importante —Verá, es curioso. Hoy, por segunda vez en mi vida, vuelvo a creer en la Adivinación ¿Y por qué? Ayer la profesora Sybill Trelawney, de Adivinación, predijo que una joven llegaría desde el futuro, y que conseguiría entrar aquí, en el despacho de la subdirectora, para buscar un giratiempos.

Hermione parecía atónita. La profesora Trelawney había tenido una premonición. Qué oportuna —Entonces… ¿va ha detenerme?

Dumbledore rió —Oh no, por supuesto que no. Pero la próxima vez le pediría que viniese directamente a verme a mí, no que lanzase un imperius a mi guardabosques, allanase el castillo e inspeccionase el despacho de la subdirectora. Creo que… —y sacó algo del bolsillo de su túnica —busca esto —sacó una cadena dorada de la que colgaba un giratiempos. Hermione lo miró fijamente —. Curioso el tiempo es ¿no cree, señorita Granger? Podemos viajar hacia atrás y reparar los errores del pasado… o eso intentamos, o ir hacia el futuro y descubrir los secretos que nos aguardan.

—El tiempo se ha moldeado a la vida de los magos. No hay nada que sea imposible para nosotros.

—La resurrección es imposible para nosotros —dijo el anciano con pesar mientras jugueteaba con el mecanismo.

—No si tenemos el tiempo de nuestra parte.

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo —Si, el tiempo. Resulta extraño y a la vez fascinante que yo puedo estar hablando aquí, con usted, cuando mañana su yo de trece años, de este tiempo, vendrá a iniciar su tercer año, en el cual podrá utilizar este aparato —se acercó hasta la chica —. Y creo que usted lo necesita ¿no es así? —Hermione afirmó con la cabeza —Me temo que no es posible —y dicho esto guardó el giratiempos en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Desconozco que giratiempos le dieron a usted, señorita Granger. Quizás dentro de unos años logren mejorarlos, pero ahora los giratiempos sólo permiten viajar horas en el futuro o en el pasado. Nunca años. Me temo que… está usted atrapada en el tiempo.

Hermione se sentó con pesar, asumiendo la noticia —Y ahora… ¿qué voy a hacer?

Dumbledore tomó aire —Yo puedo ayudarla. No hay vacantes en el profesorado, y el Consejo Escolar pediría referencias, pero los profesores necesitarían un ayudante, alguien que pueda atender sus asuntos relacionados con las asignaturas. Así podría usted quedarse en el castillo, al menos hasta que pueda volver al futuro ¿Guarda aún los restos de su giratiempos?

Hermione asintió, dándole los pedazos del artilugio. Tras esto, Dumbledore se dispuso a irse.

—Señorita Granger, podrá pasar la noche aquí, en el castillo. Se le proporcionará una habitación particular. Y en cuanto a estar aquí, en esta época tres cosas: nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber que viene usted del futuro, nadie debe conocer los asuntos del futuro, y usted no debe inmiscuirse en los asunto del pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está, aunque para usted no sea así.

Y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Hermione sola.

**********

Comenzaba a oscurecer, y Hermione se dirigió a su habitación. Los profesores comenzaban a llegar para prepararse para el día siguiente, por lo que la chica decidió mantenerse apartada. Dumbledore ya se encargaría de anunciar la nueva incorporación.

Su habitación se encontraba en el quinto piso. Los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de hacerla acogedora, con una cama mullida, una mesa, sillas, una chimenea en la que crepitaba un fuego y dos sillones. Un armario y un espejo complementaban la sala, con un baño contiguo.

Los elfos también se habían encargado de proporcionarla ropa y un uniforme de trabajo. Tras esto, se desvistió, preparó la bañera y se dio un baño, relajándose. Parecía como si realmente hubiesen pasado trece años, pero en realidad habían sido menos de veinticuatro horas. O una eternidad para ella.

**********

El Gran Comedor bullía con las voces de todos los alumnos como si fueran una sola. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la profesora Vector, contemplando las cuatro mesas, y en particular la de Gryffindor, donde Ron miraba extrañado a todos los lados, preguntándose donde estaban ella y Harry. Habría jurado que miró varias veces a donde estaba ella.

Tras la Ceremonia de Selección y la cena, los alumnos procedieron a irse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione decidió hacer lo mismo e irse a su habitación. Seguramente al día siguiente los profesores comenzarían a hacerla peticiones.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar por la puerta de los profesores, alguien la interrumpió.

—Disculpe —era el profesor Lupin, con su aspecto habitual de hombre cansado y vestido con una túnica raída.

Hermione evitó sorprenderse —¿Sí?

—El director Dumbledore me ha dicho que es usted la ayudante del profesorado —Hermione asintió —. Sé que debería solicitarlo mañana, pero es urgente…

—Claro —asintió Hermione —. Dígame de qué se trata.

Lupin sacó una lista —Necesito… una pecera, para un…

—Para un _gryndilow_ —e inmeditamente lamentó haber dicho eso.

Lupin parecía extrañado —Sí, si así es. Sé que abundan en el lago pero, ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

Hermione sonrió —Pura intuición.

Lupin también sonrió —Vaya, que desconsiderado. Me llamo Remus. Remus John Lupin.

—Jane. Melinda Paige Kensington —había preferido utilizar el apellido de soltera de su madre.

—Encantado de conocerla, Melinda.

—El placer ha sido mío, profesor Lupin. Mañana tendrá su pecera. Hasta mañana.

Antes de que pudiese despedirse, Hermione salió por la puerta. Subió al quinto piso, entró en su habitación y se metió en la cama a la espera del día siguiente.

**********

_Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí, de las veces que le habían traído comida o de cuantas maldiciones tortura le habían aplicado._

_La celda, en otro tiempo un aula de Pociones, estaba oscura y lúgubre. No había ventanas, y hacía mucho frío y humedad. La habían encadenado en una pierna, y en una esquina permanecía el pan duro y el jarro de agua helada. _

_Terry había muerto, y su cuerpo arrojado a las bestias que guardaban la fortaleza. Aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que los aliados se percatasen de su captura. Para cuando lo hicieran, probablemente ella ya estaría muerta._

_De repente la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró un hombre con el pelo rubio platino. Al verlo, gritó, llamándole asesino, para que después el lanzase una nueva maldición._

Se despertó sobresaltada. Había sido una pesadilla, pero sintió su cuerpo como si la hubiesen torturado. Miró el reloj. Faltaba media hora para levantarse, pero al no poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó y se preparó.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de desayunar. Cogió una bolsa y se fue hasta Hogsmeade, donde compró la pecera para el profesor Lupin. Como todavía era muy pronto, caminó hasta la Casa de los Gritos, donde podría estar tranquila. Se sentó en un tocón y miró a la casa.

Pero de repente algo ocurría que no iba bien. Al fondo, a la izquierda de la casa, había una figura negra a cuatro patas. Un perro. Pero no era un perro normal y corriente, sino que era un perro negro enorme y siniestro. Miraba fijamente a la casa, y después a ella.

—Sirius —susurró. Y acto seguido se levantó y lo siguió.

El perro se percató de que lo habían descubierto, y corrió a esconderse. Hermione, al ver que se marchaba, corrió a buscarle. Por suerte no fue muy lejos. Se había escondido entre los árboles del bosque.

—No tengas miedo —decía Hermione —. No voy a hacerte daño —El perro gruñía y mostraba unos enormes dientes. De la boca chorreaba saliva. Arqueó todo su cuerpo en señal de ataque —. No tienes que tenerme miedo, Sirius.

De repente el perro se quedó tieso. Al parecer aquella chica sabía quién era en realidad, pero no podía dar crédito acerca de cómo lo sabía. Permaneció quieto mientras la chica se acercaba sigilosamente, pero en última instancia echó a correr.

Observando cómo se marchaba, Hermione decidió volver al castillo para darle la pecera a Lupin.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, llamó antes de entrar. Todavía era muy pronto, pero el profesor Lupin la abrió. Llevaba puesta una camisa desabotonada. A través de ella, Hermione pudo ver el torso desnudo del profesor, con algo de vello en el pecho. Lupin enrojeció de vergüenza y se tapó inmediatamente.

—Vaya, yo… lo siento mucho —decía, avergonzado.

—La culpa es mía —confesaba Hermione, que evitaba mirarle a la cara —. Le he traído la pecera.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias. Qué rapidez. Cuando vuelva a necesitar algo se lo diré —Hermione asintió y se dispuso a irse, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, el profesor la volvió a llamar —quizás sí puedas ayudarme de nuevo.

—¿Dé que se trata? ¿Un nuevo recinto para un animal?

Lupin negó, sonriendo —No. Señorita Kensington, me preguntaba si querría usted ir a tomar algo conmigo.

Hermione dudó un momento, pero aceptó —Sí, por supuesto. El sábado me viene bien.

—El sábado a las 18:00 la recogeré en su habitación.

Tras eso, Hermione se dispuso a dar un paseo por el castillo. Una cita, si se le podía llamar así, con el profesor Lupin. Era extraño. Para ella, Lupin siempre le había parecido atractivo, pues era relativamente joven. Siempre había pensado que era un hombre misterioso, con ese aspecto cansado que le dotaba de un cierto aire de misticismo e inteligencia centenaria. Para ella siempre fue su profesor favorito, y en una ocasión soñó que se casaba con él.

Enrojeció de vergüenza y agitó la cabeza. Menuda tontería acababa de decir. Aunque ahora ella tenía veinticinco años y el superaba los treinta. La diferencia no era tanta, a fin de cuentas.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que de repente se chocó contra una especie de muro negro en movimiento. A causa de ello, se desplomó contra el suelo. La figura sin embargo, permaneció inmóvil. Levantó la vista y lo vio. Alto, pelo negro, piel cetrina y nariz ganchuda. Una amplia túnica negra y capa del mismo color. Severus Snape la miraba extrañado.

—Discúlpeme, no he mirado por dónde iba —decía mientras ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarla —. Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones. Y usted es… la nueva ayudante.

—Melinda Kensington —contestó ella.

—Encantado, señorita Kensignton. Ya que está aquí, necesito de sus servicios. Quiero que me traiga estos ingredientes. Se me han acabado. Los encontrará en la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Puede pedirle al guardabosques que la ayude por si necesita adentrarse.

Le pasó una lista con diez ingredientes. Acto seguido se marchó. Como aún faltaba para la comida, se fue hasta el bosque, no sin antes pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid para pedirle ayuda. Llegó hasta la cabaña y llamó a la puerta. El semigigante abrió la puerta, preguntándose quién era. Hermione no olvidaba el hechizo Obliviate que le había lanzado ayer mismo.

—Hola, buenos días. Me llamo Melinda Kensington, y soy la nueva ayudante. El profesor Snape me ha pedido que le traiga unos ingredientes que hay por el Bosque y quizás usted pudiese ayudarme.

Hagrid sonrió —Por supuesto que sí. Me llamo Rubeus Hagrid, y soy el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Cogeré mi ballesta, por si las moscas. Y aquí tienes una cesta para los ingredientes.

Tras esto, caminaron por la linde del bosque, mientras hablaban:

—¿Un perro negro? No, no he visto ninguno. Aquí hay muchas criaturas, sobretodo el Bosque. El Bosque Prohibido esconde muchos secretos. Pero perros negros… no he visto ninguno ¿Y dónde dices que lo has visto?

—En la Casa de los Gritos, esta mañana.

Hagrid agitó la cabeza, desestimando la idea. Iba a decir algo, pero se encontraron con el profesor Lupin.

—Señorita Kensington, Hagrid. Un placer verlos.

Hermione se acercó a Remus para saludarle, mientras Hagrid alegaba tener asuntos pendientes.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Hermione.

—Estoy buscando criaturas mágicas. Venía a hablar con Hagrid, el nuevo profesor, pero veo que le pillo en mal momento, además de que…

De repente se quedó petrificado, mirando a algo que había detrás de Hermione. Esta se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Un enorme perro negro entre los árboles de la linde del bosque, mirándolos fijamente. Era Sirius. Hermione miró de nuevo a Remus, que seguía quieto y mudo.

—¿Ocurre algo, profesor?

Remus volvió en sí, mirándola —No… no ocurre nada. Debo irme… yo… ya nos veremos.

_Especiales agradecimientos a Shitai Lutaria (por proponer esta historia), yuna, ludibicapotterfics y ludaris por vuestros reviews. Al aparecer como anónimas, no puedo contestaros personalmente, así que tengo que hacerlo por aquí. Muchísima gracias :D_


	4. La gata

**4**

**La gata**

Las primeras semanas pasaron volando, y Hermione tuvo la impresión de estar viviendo una segunda vida. Harry vivía las burlas de los Slytherin por haberse desmayado en el Expreso a causa de la aparición de los dementores. Su yo de trece años comenzaba sus maratonianas sesiones de clases que lograba superar gracias a su giratiempos. El profesor Lupin parecía mostrar cada vez más interés en ella. Snape por su parte parecía no querer dirigirla la palabra, y Sirius no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Y el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, en el que haría su aparición, estaba ya muy cerca. Y Ron estaba con Scabbers, protegiéndolo de Crookshanks.

Crookshanks.

Recordaba muy bien como su mascota, cruce de gato y kneazle, se dedicó todo el tercer año a perseguir e intentar matar a Scabbers, debido todo ello a que se había aliado con Sirius.

Desde el primer día que había llegado al pasado, Hermione no se había vuelto a replantear la idea de ayudar a Harry en el pasado para cambiar el futuro, ya que ahora estaba en un nuevo pasado para ella. Pero si que podía hacer de observadora y descubrir el secreto de Voldemort. Si, eso haría. Pero debía mantenerse cerca del trío. Y Crookshanks le había dado la idea. Se transformaría en Crookshanks y se mantendría cerca del trío durante los siguientes años, o al menos hasta que Dumbledore arregle su giratiempos.

Así pues debía disponerlo todo. Convertirse en una animaga resultaba muy complicado y largo de llevar, y tampoco quería meterse en líos con la justicia por volverse una quebrantadora de la ley, aunque la situación lo requiriese. Así pues probaría otro método. Se convertiría en una gata idéntica a Crookshanks, pero a corto plazo mientras intentaba convertirse en animaga.

Aquella tarde, tras haber ayudado al profesor Flitwick, se dirigió a su querida Biblioteca, donde frecuentó la sección de Criaturas Mágicas y la de Transformaciones. Se sintió de nuevo, tras muchísimo tiempo, tranquila y en paz, rodeada de libros, de conocimiento. Cogió varios de libros de transformaciones en animales y los revisó hasta bien entrada la noche.

—Se te caerán los ojos de tanto leer, querida —decía Madame Pince mientras colocaba algunos libros —. Tienes mucho interés en el tema de la animagia, según parece.

—Sí, así es —asintió Hermione —. He oído que Minerva McGonagall es una animaga.

Pince asintió —En efecto. Puede convertirse en una atigrada gata. Ser animago lleva muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo. Si planea convertirse en animal, le llevará mucho.

—Tranquila, no tengo ese deseo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, querida.

En cuanto se fue, Hermione encontró lo que buscaba: _Animagia temporal._

_La transfiguración en animales es una magia que los magos y brujas han utilizado desde tiempos antiguos para observar de primera mano las distintas especies que pueblan el planeta. Desde los temibles dragones hasta los majestuosos unicornios, los magos y las brujas han realizado hechizos, conjuros y pociones para transformarse en animales. Contrario a la animagia, la magia de convertirse en animal de por vida, la animagia temporal se produce a base de hechizos, conjuros y pociones que no duran para siempre. Muchos magos, que no prefieren la animagia, utilizan la temporal para diversas actividades, como exploración de selvas, incursión en grupos de animales, o inmersión en profundidades._

Hermione se acordó entonces de cuando en su cuarto año, Viktor Krum se transformó en un ser mitad tiburón, mitad humano para salvarla. Continuó leyendo.

_La animagia temporal depende del animal en que el mago o bruja desee convertirse y de la masa corporal del mago o bruja. Es más difícil convertirse en ratón o en dragón, que en león, por ejemplo, al ser de masa similar al humano. A continuación los hechizos y pociones específicas para convertirse en los posibles animales._

Hermione buscó el gato. Necesitaba pelo del gato para una transformación completa.

Decidida, se levantó y corrió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Crookshanks solía salir a cazar fuera de la Torre, de modo que esperaría por allí hasta que apareciese. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues apareció enseguida. Tras verlo, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que lo dejó inconsciente. Tras cogerlo, se lo llevó a su habitación, donde lo mantuvo encerrado en una jaula.

—Lo siento mucho, pero es mejor así —y dicho y hecho le arrancó unos cuantos pelos.

Minutos después, tenía hecha una poción y se sabía de memoria el hechizo en cuestión. Tras echar el pelo, realizó el hechizo y se bebió la poción. Al principio no pasó nada, y Hermione creyó que estaba haciendo algo mal. Miró frenética el libro, buscando algún posible error.

Pero de repente, comenzó a toser. Había algo que le hacía daño en la garganta. Se puso a cuatro patas mientras tosía mucho más fuerte. Algo raro le estaba subiendo por la garganta, hasta que lo soltó. Una bola de babeante pelo de gato. Sintió una profunda arcada mientras notaba como su cuerpo encogía. Notaba una gran cantidad de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Le estaba saliendo pelo, y sus uñas fueron sustituidas por garras. Una cola larga comenzó a brotarle. Cuando la transformación hubo terminado, Hermione se vio a sí misma en el espejo. Una réplica exacta de Crookshanks, el cual le miraba desde la jaula, confuso.

Tras terminar, salió corriendo de su habitación rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. La Dama Gorda abrió la entrada del retrato, permitiéndola entrar, y caminó hasta la habitación de su yo de trece años. Cuando llegó, estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista al oírla.

—¿Ya has vuelto? Has tardado mucho.

Hermione maulló, o al menos lo intentó. La animagia temporal mantenía la voz humana, aunque su yo parecía muy cansada como para darse cuenta. Tras eso, dejó su libro y se acostó.

—Buenas noches, Crookshanks —y se envolvió en las sábanas. Por su parte, la gata Hermione se mantuvo quieta, y después salió. Se dirigió a la puerta de enfrente, la habitación de los chicos. Iba a hacer una visita a Scabbers.

Sigilosamente entró y se dirigió a la cama de Ron. Subió a ella y caminó procurando no despertar al muchacho. Allí estaba la rata, subida al pecho del chico. Hermione lo miró fijamente, pero ella pareció sentirla y se despertó. Dio un grito agudo, logrando despertar a Ron. Antes de que este se incorporase, Hermione se había marchado.

—¿Scabbers? ¿Qué pasa?

—Duérmete ya, Ron —oyó que se quejaba Harry.

Salió de la habitación corriendo, sin darse cuenta de que delante había alguien más. Se chocó contra una túnica azul marino. Tras incorporarse, miró hacia arriba. El profesor Dumbledore la miraba serio.

—Creí que le dije que no se inmiscuyese, señorita Granger.

Al poco rato, los dos se encontraban en el despacho del director, con Hermione sentada en una silla y Dumbledore tras el escritorio. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, y su semblante era serio.

—¿Qué es lo que no entendió de nuestra conversación sobre no influir en los hechos pasados, señorita Granger? Al haber establecido contacto con ese gato, ha podido cambiar su futuro.

—Director Dumbledore usted… no lo entiende. Debía hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo muy bien, señorita Granger. Usted ha violado una ley universal del Tiempo —decía mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio hasta que —Director, ¿conoce usted el infierno? ¿Ha estado en él?

El anciano la miró sin comprender —¿De qué está hablando?

—Yo sí lo conozco. He vivido en él durante los últimos ocho años —se levantó y caminó hacia él —. Director, sé que usted lucha por una causa mayor. Usted quiere derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Yo vengo de un futuro en el que…

—No quiero saberlo, señorita Granger.

—¡Cállese! ¡Usted no tiene ni idea! Mi futuro es una desgracia, Voldemort ha acabado prácticamente con todos nosotros… No busco cambiar el futuro para mi propio beneficio, sino para el de todos.

Dumbledore sacó de su bolsillo una cadena con un giratiempos —Lo siento… Ha de volver a su tiempo.

—Escuche… de acuerdo me iré. Pero antes, dígamelo… dígame el secreto para vencer a Voldemort.

Dumbledore miró a la mujer, como queriendo decírselo —Lo siento, pero aunque se lo dijese, no podría hacerlo. Le faltaría la pieza maestra para completar el puzzle. Ahora, señorita Granger, vuelva a su tiempo y deje este tranquilo.

El director se marchó, dejando a la mujer sola. Con el giratiempos en la mano, programó una nueva fecha. Salió del despacho, ya que no quería aparecerse en medio del despacho de Voldemort en el futuro, sino que salió del castillo, fuera de los terrenos, pero…

—Señorita Kensington —oyó que le llamaba una voz familiar. Se dio la vuelta y vio al profesor Lupin.

—¿Profesor?

—El director me acaba de decir que se marcha. No será verdad…

Hermione evitó mirarle —Así es, debo marcharme una temporada. Asunto de… familia.

Remus se puso detrás de ella, muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración —Miente. Está mintiendo. No tiene ningún problema. Simplemente se va.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el profesor. Podía ver su blanca piel, síntoma de su enfermedad. Sus ojos eran dorados como la miel, el único signo vital de su rostro. Y su pelo… su pelo castaño claro resplandecía bajo el sol haciéndolo parecer dorado. Estaba tan cerca que hasta sentía latir su corazón desbocado.

—Simplemente… tengo que irme.

Estaban tan cerca, que Remus intentó acortar la distancia entre ambos, pero Hermione se apartó en el último instante.

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó Remus.

Hermione no dijo nada. Únicamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Al rato, llegó a la puerta de entrada a los terrenos. Se dio la vuelta. Aún podía ver a Remus a lo lejos, observándola. Pero ya no podía hacer nada… o sí. No podía dejarse vencer, tenía que intentarlo. Ella era una Gryffindor, y era valiente, decidida, sin dejarse vencer. Programó el giratiempos, por si acaso el profesor Dumbledore la estaba observando, y lo accionó.

Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto borroso, y después volvió a como estaba. El castillo no era una fortaleza, era el Hogwarts de siempre. Simplemente había viajado un día al futuro.


	5. El partido

**5**

**El partido**

—¿Qué va a ser? —preguntaba Madame Rosmerta.

—Yo un vaso de hidromiel —pidió Remus.

—Yo también —dijo Hermione.

La tabernera se marchó, dejándolos solos, cosa que Hermione lamentó. Últimamente se sentía muy incómoda estando a solas con el profesor Lupin, pero le había prometido que tomaría algo con él. Por suerte ya no tenía que estar en Hogwarts, de modo que era un aliciente.

La tabernera volvió con el pedido. Remus bebió un sorbo de su copa.

—Bueno, de modo que ya no trabajas en Hogwarts —preguntó Remus.

Hermione negó con la cabeza —Así es. Resulta que Dumbledore no puede mantener ese cargo y me ha dicho que debo dejarlo.

—Mientes —sonrió él. Parecía tener un sexto sentido capaz de detectar las mentiras, y dijera lo que dijese Hermione, él no se creería nada —¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?

Hermione sonrió también, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos —Algún día… pero tendrás que averiguarlo… o sonsacármelo.

Remus brindó con su copa —Sea así pues.

Minutos después, ambos salieron de la taberna y fueron a dar un paseo que termino en la Casa de los Gritos. Remus parecía tener la mirada perdida y con razón, pensó Hermione, pues aquella era la casa donde Remus pasaba las noches de luna llena durante su estancia como estudiante en el colegio debido a la falta de la poción de matalobos.

Tras dejar aquel lugar, siguieron paseando. Hermione decidió jugar al mismo juego que Lupin.

—Siempre estás muy pálido ¿A qué se debe?

Remus sonrió un poco —Estoy enfermo.

—¿Puedo preguntar de qué?

Remus se detuvo —Si te lo dijera, me temerías y te alejarías de mi… y yo no quiero que eso pase.

—No es verdad, no te dejaría ¿Qué es?

—Es sólo una rara afección que tomé en Europa, en uno de mis viajes.

Hermione lo miró y sonrió —Mientes.

Se acercaba la hora de marcharse. Aunque los alumnos ya se habían ido, los profesores aún podían quedarse más tiempo.

—¿Y dónde te alojas ahora?

—En la taberna, tienen habitaciones ¿Quieres subir y tomar un té?

—Me encantaría.

Volvieron a la taberna y subieron a la habitación de Hermione tras haber pedido un par de tazas de té a la tabernera. La habitación de Hermione era la típica de un pequeño hostal, con una habitación en la que había una cama y un escritorio, con una silla. Contigüo había un baño. Hermione apenas lo utilizaba, pues se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en forma de gato, vigilando a Harry.

—Es muy… acogedora —dijo Remus.

—Está bien. Sólo es temporal, hasta que encuentre algo. Como no tengo a donde ir, prefiero quedarme aquí, y si encuentro algo, mejor. Me gusta este sitio.

Remus se acercó a ella —Ojalá que lo encuentres.

Hermione sonrió. Notó como se acercaba más a ella, igual que el día en que Dumbledore le devolvió su giratiempos. Hasta podía sentir su respiración acompasada con los latidos de su corazón.

—Profesor Lupin… yo.

—Llámame Remus, por favor. Ya no somos compañeros de trabajo —dijo él.

Hermione desvió la mirada —Está bien… Remus.

Estaba cada vez más cerca —Desde el primer día en que te vi… fue algo mágico. Nunca he sentido esto por una mujer como lo que siento por ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Su mano rozó su mejilla, cálida, y la acercó hacia sí mismo. Ella junto los labios y cerró los ojos. Ya todo daba igual.

Y se besaron. Fue un beso casto, agradable, propio de él. No quería aprovecharse. Era una dama y debía tratarla como tal.

Merlín, la estaba besando. Remus Lupin la estaba besando. El que en otro tiempo y a la vez en este fuese su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la estaba besando.

Lentamente las ropas se hicieron una molestia. Las capas cayeron al suelo, al igual que el resto de ropajes. Suavemente ella se posó sobre la cama, totalmente desnuda, y él se tumbó delicadamente sobre ella.

Los besos fueron cada vez más acompasados, igual que las caricias. Ella acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura y más allá, mientras que él pasaba sus manos por sus muslos, su torso y sus senos, los cuales acariciaba, provocándola pequeños espamos.

Ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, dispuesta, mientras que él se arqueó y posó sus manos a cada lado sobre la cama. Poco a poco fue buscando el momento, abriéndose paso sin hacerla daño. No quería hacerla daño, pues era muy delicada como para hacerlo.

Los dos yacían totalmente desnudos sobre la cama, tapados con una sábana blanca. Hermione permanecía abrazada a su torso repleto de vello, el cual acariciaba y entrelazaba, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con su cabello.

—Eres tan hermosa —decía él.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente rió.

—No es una afección —confesó él —. Soy un hombre lobo —Ella se levantó y lo miró, pero no estaba asustada. Y lo demostró con su mirada —. Cuando era un niño, un hombre lobo me mordió. Mis padres pudieron ayudarme, y pude asistir a Hogwarts gracias a Dumbledore… pero es difícil.

—No mientes —dijo ella. Con cuidado, se sentó al borde de la cama. Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás —. No me llamo Melinda, Remus. Me llamo Hermione Granger.

Remus se apartó —¿Granger? Pero…

—Sí, soy la misma alumna, pero con trece años de diferencia.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Hermione se acercó a la mesa y sacó el giratiempos.

—Con esto. Un giratiempos. Vengo del futuro.

—¿El futuro? ¿Eres una viajera del tiempo?

Hermione guardó el objeto —Si. Por accidente llegué aquí. Esto no debería haber pasado Remus… —se acercó a la puerta —. Debes irte.

Remus se levantó y se vistió —¿Volveré a verte?

—Yo si… ¿pero y tú?

Era tarde y la noche envolvía el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Habían pasado días, y Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Remus. Debía acostarse pronto, pues al día siguiente sería el primer partido de Harry, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Allí aparecería Sirius, una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él. Los dementores también estarían, pero ante eso no podía hacer nada.

Al día siguiente se levantó, y tras convertirse en gata, se trasladó hacia el estadio. Aún era pronto, de modo que esperó entre las gradas. Podía olerle, sabía que estaba cerca, pero aún era pronto.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los alumnos iban llegando, hasta que el estadio estuvo a rebosar. Comenzó a llover. Hermione se puso a cubierto. Ahora entendía por qué los gatos odiaban el agua. Espero durante un rato, más atenta a las gradas que permanecían vacías a causa de la violenta lluvia que al propio partido. Las bajas nubes impedían ver si los dementores rondaban el estadio.

Y al fin lo vio.

En la grada frente a la suya. Negro como la más oscura noche, alto y amenazador. Un enorme perro callejero que no paraba de mirar a Harry. A toda prisa cruzó el estadio hasta llegar a la grada. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible, el perro la olió. Estuvieron un rato mirándose, hasta que de repente los vio, los dementores.

Hermione actuó sin pensar. Se materializó en ella misma, para sorpresa de Sirius, que la gruño, y sacó su varita hacia dos dementores que se alzaban hacia el cielo entre las nubes, probablemente hacia Harry. Entonces gritó:

—¡_Experto patronum_!

Una enorme nutria, causa de la práctica realizada años atrás, salió de su varita, repeliendo a los dementores que allí había. Debido a esto, Harry pudo atrapar la snitch a tiempo.

Pero Hermione bajó la varita, consciente de lo que había hecho. Una cosa era transformarse en gata, y otra cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

El perro seguía rugiendo, y Hermione se transformó de nuevo, marchándose de allí. Confiaba en que las nubes hubiesen ocultado su funesta acción.

Volvió a la taberna bajo la lluvia, pero cuando entró, Dumbledore estaba allí.

—Creí que se había ido.

Hermione no dijo nada.

—He visto lo que ha pasado en el estadio. Un grave error.

—¿Qué pasará ahora?

Dumbledore se levantó —Sólo pueden pasar dos cosas. O la historia seguirá su curso y pasará lo que tenga que pasar, o una nueva línea del tiempo se habrá abierto, con las consecuencias que ello conlleve —el anciano la miró —. Váyase, señorita Granger. Ya se ha inmiscuido bastante. Si esto sigue así, será perjudicial para todos.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la joven, que vio cómo el giratiempos descansaba sobre la cama.


	6. Usurpación

**6**

**Usurpación**

Tras terminar de guardarlo todo, cerró la maleta. La verdad es que no sabía por qué tenía que hacer una maleta. Toda aquella ropa la había comprado hacía poco. Lo mejor sería venderlo todo e irse sin nada, iría más cómoda. Pero por alguna razón, hacer la maleta la hacía sentirse más humana.

Después de eso, la cogió y caminó a la puerta, la cual abrió, pero al hacerlo se encontró a Remus, con el puño levantado, dispuesto a llamar. Se quedó mudo al verla.

—La tabernera me ha dicho que te vas.

Hermione dejó la maleta en el suelo —Así es —contestó seria, evitando mirarle.

—No lo hagas.

Ella seguía sin mirarle —No lo entiendes… he hecho algo horrible… debo marcharme.

—Por favor… —pidió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Ella le correspondió acariciando su pálida mejilla. Pero ya era tarde y no quería problemas con Dumbledore. Le dio un beso —Adiós.

Salió de la habitación, dejándole solo. Era lo mejor. Mantenerse apartada de todo aquello antes de que fuese peor.

Pero no pensaba dejarlo todo. No. Estaba decidida a averiguarlo, a ayudar a Harry.

Salió a la calle, dispuesta a desaparecerse de camino a Londres, pero cuando estuvo en el final del camino, a la salida del pueblo, lo vio, el gran perro negro. Hermione se quedó quieta, mirándolo, pero el perro volvió a marcharse. Otra oportunidad perdida.

De repente se quedó quieta… La cueva. Recordaba la cueva en la que se ocultaba Sirius y que ella visitó con Harry y Ron en su cuarto año. Podía esperar allí, total nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Salió del pueblo y caminó por un sendero hasta llegar a la famosa cueva. Entró en ella. Estaba oscura en su mayor parte. Encendió su varita y la contempló. No era muy acogedora, pero al menos podría utilizarla. Además, se pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts como una gata.

Así lo haría

Pasaron los días, las semanas y algún que otro mes, sin que ocurriese gran cosa salvo la incursión de Sirius al castillo. Hasta que un día de diciembre, lo consiguió. Cerca del lago estaba Sirius, en su forma de perro.

Sigilosamente, como una gata, se acercó a él, quien la observaba detenidamente hasta que pasó entre sus patas, frotándose contra ellas. El perro echó a correr hacia el Bosque, para que nadie pudiese verlos. Hermione lo siguió, pero cuando llegó, entre los árboles había un hombre alto, de pelo negro largo, revuelto y sucio. Llevaba la ropa de presidiario.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó él.

Hermione se transformó otra vez en ella. Al verla, el hombre cambió el gesto, pero ambos permanecieron callados.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Es evidente, eres el hombre más buscado de toda Inglaterra —contestó ella irónica.

Él esgrimió una sonrisa sarcástica, contrarrestando la respuesta de Hermione —Sí, así es. Pero nadie en Inglaterra sabe que puedo transformarme en perro ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

—Tengo mis fuentes… Puede que tu consiguieses escapar de Azkaban sin que los dementores te descubriesen, pero yo sé muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo… cómo…?

Hermione sonrió —Dejémoslo simplemente en que puedo ayudarte. Sé que no vienes a por tu ahijado Harry Potter —cada palabra que ella pronunciaba aumentaba la sorpresa de él —. Sé que vienes a por Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—1981. Lord Voldemort ha matado a James Potter, tu mejor amigo, y su esposa Lily, pero no ha podido matar a su hijo Harry. Peter Pettigrew os ha traicionado al revelar al Señor Tenebroso el paradero de los Potter. Pero todos creen que la culpa es tuya.

Sirius parecía furioso, como si el perro que llevaba dentro saliese y comenzase a ladrar —¿Cómo sabes eso? —volvió a preguntar.

—En realidad sólo es Historia de la Magia. Pero sé que te sientes traicionado por el que fue tu amigo. Y vienes buscando venganza.

Sirius se apartó, acercándose a un árbol —Si, él era mi amigo. Y nos traiciono. Yo iba a ser el Guardián de los Potter para el hechizo Fidelio de Dumbledore. Pero en el último momento… —cerró los ojos —les dije a todos que el Guardián fuese Peter, ya que él no era importante para Voldemort. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era tarde. Y James y Lily estaban muertos.

—Y después trataste de atrapar a Peter, pero él mató a esos muggles, y luego huyó. Y a ti te encerraron.

Sirius se volvió —Si. Ya que sabes tanto, ¿cómo piensas ayudarme?

—Peter se ha pasado trece años convertido en una rata bajo el cuidado de los Weasley. Lo que más teme es ser descubierto por ti… o por Remus. Y da la casualidad de que tanto tú como Remus estáis en Hogwarts. Por eso Peter está últimamente tan… nervioso. El mapa del merodeador aún no ha caído en manos de Remus, pero cuando lo haga, descubrirá la verdad.

—¿Entonces?

—Debemos esperar al momento adecuado. Yo puedo mantenerme cerca de él, evitar que huya. O encargarme de él…

Sirius negó con la cabeza —No, ni hablar. Peter es asunto mío.

—Está bien, te lo dejaré para ti. De acuerdo pues, yo me encargaré de vigilarle. Tú simplemente… mantente paciente.

Y dicho y hecho se marchó, no sin antes volverse a convertir en gata. Cuando estuvo cerca del lago, se dio la vuelta. En la linde del Bosque, él ya no estaba.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo. Únicamente ocurrió que Gryffindor había perdido el partido contra Ravenclaw por una buena razón. Harry seguía utilizando su Nimbus 2000, debido a que no la había perdido en el partido contra Hufflepuff y esta no había volado hasta el Sauce Boxeador. Aunque Harry era el más veloz, este cambio había provocado su derrota en el partido.

Hermione sopesó esta información por mucho, mucho tiempo. El haber influido de aquella manera en el partido, pensó ella, habría tenido consecuencias fatales, como se acababa de ver. Naturalmente que perder un partido no era el fin del mundo, pero si esto era así, ¿qué podría suceder si se cambiaban otras cosas?

Miró su reloj. Era hora de vigilar un día más a Peter. Por desgracia él se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ocurría, y cuando la veía, como una gata, se asustaba, provocando que Ron gritase y pidiese a Hermione que la mantuviese alejada.

La tarea de vigilancia se había vuelto más tediosa, aunque Hermione no entendía por qué debía vigilarlo. Para que no escapase, seguramente. O también para que Sirius no volviese a entrar en el castillo para querer matarlo. Navidad ya había pasado y pronto llegaría la Semana Santa.

Hermione sólo deseaba una cosa, que el fin de curso llegase ya, pero no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa. Si atrapaban a Peter, eso significaría que alterarían el curso de la historia de una forma mucho peor que un simple y estúpido partido.

¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Evitaría el regreso de Voldemort? ¿Lo retrasaría? Su cabeza era un mar de dudas. Y estaba muerta de miedo. Ni el hecho de que fuese una Gryffindor la permitía no tener miedo. Estaba atemorizada. A cada día que pasaba, cada vez estaba más cerca del día en que se enfrentarían a Peter.

Pero había algo más ¿cómo podría estar allí? Podría estar como una gata, ¿pero y si necesitaba la magia? No podía transformarse y presentarse delante de su otro yo, aunque estuviese convertida en otra mujer. No sabía lo que podía pasar cuando dos personas se encontraban, pero no sería conveniente descubrirlo.

A no ser que… No, era una locura. No podía hacerlo. Aunque eso le permitiría estar aún más cerca si cabía de todo el mundo sin levantar una mínima sospecha, ni siquiera con Dumbledore.

Pero era arriesgado y nadie podía descubrirla. Aunque no había mejor manera. Se transformó otra vez en ella y esperó en el cuarto de las chicas. Se había asegurado de que ni Lavender ni Parvati apareciesen por allí. Al rato, su yo de trece años entró por la puerta. Se quedó tiesa al verla, trece años mayor que ella, pero fácilmente reconocible. Dos Hermione.

—Hola —dijo la Hermione más mayor. Y acto seguido enarboló su varita, apuntó a la joven Hermione y dijo —¡_Desmaius_!

La chica cayó desmayada. Hermione le aplicó un hechizo desilusionador para hacerla desparacer y acto seguido se la llevó. Cuando estuvieron en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde la llevó, Hermione había pedido la sala de los objetos, donde permanecían guardados cientos de artilugios y demás enseres. Buscó hasta encontrar una añeja poción multijugos. Le arrancó unos pelos a su yo de trece años y los puso en la poción. Acto seguido se la tomó. Más que notar su cuerpo cambiar, sentía como si se hiciese más pequeña.

Ahora era la Hermione de trece años.

Especiales agradecimientos a Smithback, Helen Nicked Lupin, lutari_noe87, yuna, , Luhahi Hidaka, padfoot-nana, Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy, msole64, .tom reddley por vuestros reviews. Mil gracias sois muy amables. Lamento no poder contestaros a los que tenéis una cuenta por privado y personalmente, pero ando muy ocupado.

Por otra parte, este capítulo ha sido más corto, pero quería contar lo de Hermione tomando el puesto de Hermione, y el encuentro con Sirius, así como las consecuencias del partido.

Un saludo a todos/as ;)


	7. Peter Pettigrew

**7**

**Peter Pettigrew**

—¿Y bien?

—Todo está dispuesto —dijo ella convertida aquella noche mientras contemplaba el castillo, concretamente la ventana que era la habitación de Harry y Ron —. Remus ya sabe que Pettigrew está en el castillo, y mañana por la noche ellos estarán cerca del sauce. Después irán a por ti.

Sirius parecía ansioso —No tendré piedad con esa rata.

—Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer mañana, yo estaré allí.

Él la miró —¿Y tu otro yo?

Hermione sonrió —Ya me ocupé de eso hace un tiempo. No te preocupes de nada.

Tras eso, se convirtió en gata y se fue al castillo, donde se tomó la poción y se transformó en la Hermione de trece años. Tras eso se reunió con Harry y Ron. Ambos hablaban de la ejecución de Buckbeak, programada para mañana por la tarde. Mientras hablaban, Hermione se palpó el pecho, tocando el giratiempos. Mañana tendría que revivir aquellos acontecimientos.

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Detendrían a Peter? ¿Evitarían que Remus se convirtiese en hombre lobo? Se levantó rápidamente y se fue a ver al profesor Lupin, no sin antes revertir los efectos de la poción. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, llamó. Remus salió.

—Oh… hola. Creí que te habías ido.

—Pues no, en realidad no. Venía a pedirte una cosa ¿Puedo pasar?

Remus se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar —¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sobre… tu licantropía —Remus lo miró extrañado —. Mañana es luna llena ¿sabes?

Remus asintió —Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces recordarás que mañana tienes que tomar la poción de matalobos ¿no?

El asintió nuevamente —Sí, lo recuerdo.

Ella se acercó —Es importante, muy importante que no olvides tomarla —estuvo muy cerca, tanto que se dio cuenta de que en la mesa había un pequeño frasquito con poción de matalobos. Disimuladamente le dio un beso mientras cogía el frasco. Tras eso se marchó.

El día siguiente llegó, pasando la mañana muy deprisa. Por la tarde visitaron a Hagrid. Hermione parecía contar mentalmente los segundos hasta que ocurrió. La piedra por la ventana rompiendo el jarrón. La misma piedra que su otro yo lanzó desde fuera. La aparición de Scabbers y Hagrid apremiándoles para que se marchasen.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, pudieron oír el sonido del hacha del verdugo golpeando. Harry y Ron se sintieron mal, pero Hermione parecía muy tranquila. Scabbers se soltó de las manos de Ron y corrió lejos, mientras que Sirius como un perro aparecía desde la linde del Bosque, mordiendo a Ron y llevándoselo al sauce.

Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia el sauce, mientras luchaban contra las ramas hasta que pudieron entrar dentro. Hermione parecía cada vez más nerviosa. Dentro de nada se reunirían con Sirius, Ron en el diván y Scabbers en su mano, hasta que todo se desarrollase tal y como ella recordaba. Remus aparecería, hablarían, tendría que acusarlo de ser un hombre lobo, y después Snape…

Snape.

Había olvidado completamente a Snape, y aparecería dentro de nada. Ya era tarde para volver y detenerle. Y lo peor de todo es que descubriría a Lupin como un hombre lobo. Sólo podía hacer una cosa.

Una vez dentro, todo pasó muy deprisa, hasta que Remus y Sirius estuvieron a punto de descubrir a Peter. En ese momento salió de la habitación para esperar a la llegada de Snape. Entonces lo vio a lo lejos.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Pero ella sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo aturdidor no verbal. Snape cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo. Se acercó a él, le aplicó un hechizo desmemorizador y le escondió en otra habitación.

Volvió a la habitación, donde nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Peter ya había sido devuelto a su apariencia normal, y se mantenía arrodillado, suplicando. De nada le sirvió. Cuando Harry hubo decidido el destino de Peter, lo ataron y todos se marcharon.

Cuando caminaban por el estrecho túnel, Hermione le preguntó a Remus —¿Te tomaste la poción?

Él no parecía comprender —¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ella sonrió —¿Lo has hecho?

Remus asintió —Sí, claro que me la he tomado.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Tras salir fuera, todo empezó. Remus comenzó a convertirse en un pequeño lobo a causa de la poción. Peter, viéndose libre, se transformó. Pero no sirvió de nada, pues Hermione lo atrapó a tiempo, revirtiendo su transformación. Tras volver todo a la normalidad, el grupo caminó hacia el castillo.

En el Vestíbulo estaba el director Dumbledore, junto a Cornelius Fudge. Este gritó:

—¡Sirius Black! ¡Aquí!

Remus se adelantó —Por favor, señor Ministro, puedo explicarlo. Sirius Black es inocente. El verdadero culpable en todo esto, de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, es Peter Pettigrew, aquí presente.

Pettigrew refunfuñaba mientras todos los presentes lo miraban.

—Vaya, pues… visto lo visto, no me queda más remedio que detenerlo. Y en cuanto a usted… —dijo el ministro mientras se acercaba a Sirius —supongo que queda libre de todos los cargos —se dispuso a irse —. En fin Dumbledore, un día ajetreado. La mascota de Hagrid no ha sido sacrificada, y Black ha aparecido, además de descubrir que Pettigrew estaba vivo. Espero que no te importe que un dementor pase por aquí para llevárselo.

—En absoluto, ministro. Buenas noches.

Había pasado una semana, y ya tocaba hacer las maletas para marcharse. Las cosas habían dado un giro radical. Sirius había quedado en libertad, y ya había hecho planes con Harry para que este se fuese a vivir con él. Pettigrew había sido encerrado y condenado al Beso del Dementor. Lupin por su parte había renunciado a su puesto de profesor.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Nadie sabe de tu secreto.

—Pero anoche me convertí en un lobo. Y aunque me había tomado la poción, de no ser por ti la habría olvidado ¿Tienes idea del peligro que ello habría conllevado? No puedo volver a arriesgarme.

Hermione asintió apenada —¿Y a dónde irás ahora?

—Sirius ha recuperado su casa, de modo que me iré a vivir con él. Así al menos no tendré que pagar alquiler. Recuerda que siempre podrás venir a visitarnos.

Ella sonrió —Querrás decir ayudar a dos hombres solteros ¿no?

—Más o menos, si —y se rió.

Tras eso, la besó en la mejilla, casi en los labios, y se marchó. Todo volvía a la normalidad, si se la podía llamar así.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, y Hermione poco más podía hacer para remediarlo. Sirius había quedado libre y Peter encerrado. Si eso era así, Voldemort no regresaría. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Cogió su giratiempos y le dio varias vueltas. De repente todo se volvió borroso. Estaba viajando al futuro. A su futuro. Tras unos minutos, todo volvió a la normalidad. Estaba en el Hogwarts de 2006, solo que no era Hogwarts. Era la fortaleza de Voldemort, tal y como era la última vez que la vio. Nada había cambiado.

Temerosa de que la descubriesen, accionó el giratiempos y volvió a donde estaba. Todo volvió a una aparente normalidad. Tras eso, se marchó del castillo a Londres. Tras eso, se fue a Grimmauld Place.

Una vez en la puerta del Nº 12, Sirius abrió la puerta.

—Vaya… hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Hermione parecía a punto de llorar —¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?

Él se hizo a un lado, permitiéndola pasar. Una vez en el rellano, subieron las escaleras y entraron en una habitación.

—Supongo que querrás estar sola ¿no?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Sirius cerró la puerta, dejándola sola. Una vez sola, rompió a llorar.

Horas después, Hermione yacía tumbada sobre la cama. Su cara mostraba vestigios de las lágrimas que había derramado. Alguien llamó a la puerta, la cual se abrió. Por ella entró Remus.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione no contestó. Remus se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a espaldas suyas.

—Cuando estábamos en el colegio… desapareciste ¿A dónde fuiste? —Hermione no contestaba — ¿Fuiste… a tu futuro?

Ella se dio la vuelta, con la cara apoyada en la almohada. Asintió levemente.

—¿Y qué has visto? ¿Nada ha cambiado?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Remus se mantuvo callado durante un rato —¿Para qué habrías venido si no?

—Mi futuro… es un infierno. Voldemort lo ha querido así. Vine al pasado por accidente, y aunque decidí no intervenir, todo se me vino encima. Cuando creía haberlo cambiado todo… nada ha cambiado.

Remus se recostó a su lado, abrazándola —Tranquila… ahora estás aquí. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó. No quería pensar en nada más. Solamente se durmió.


	8. El Cuarto Campeón

**8**

**El Cuarto Campeón**

Habían pasado sólo unas semanas desde el que capturasen a Pettigrew. Ahora Hermione pasaba el verano en Grimmauld Place junto a Sirius y Remus mientras esperaba a que comenzase un nuevo curso. Debía esperar y descubrir qué era lo que había que hacer para cambiar el futuro. Su futuro.

Había dejado de ser la Hermione de trece años y se había limitado a descansar. Pero con Sirius y Remus rondando todo el tiempo por allí era muy complicado estar tranquila. Sirius parecía un cadáver andante, caminando de un lado para otro mientras se quejaba de estar allí. Y con razón, aquella era la casa de sus difuntos padres, un santuario a la pureza de los magos.

Remus por su parte, parecía estar en otro mundo. Tener que dejar su trabajo le afectó como cualquier otro trabajo que tuviese que dejar. Su precaria situación le obligaba a vivir pésimamente, y cuando conseguía un trabajo, conseguía salir del bache. Pero cuando lo perdía, volvía a caer en ese bache, cada vez más profundo.

Y Hermione era otra igual. Saber que el futuro no había cambiado nada la hacía estar triste y pensativa, pensativa acerca de qué era lo que tendría que hacer para cambiarlo para mejor.

Aparte, el hecho de vivir tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, bajo el mismo techo, no auguraba nada nuevo. Remus seguía sintiendo algo por Hermione, pero no parecía querer corresponderle. Lo que pasó entre ellos fue un error, no debió haber ocurrido. Hermione sabía que Remus estaría destinado a estar junto a Tonks.

Y Sirius… Sirius cada vez se encontraba más cercano a ella, hablando y charlando de banalidades. A Hermione a veces llegaba a aburrirle, y no podía creer que aquel hombre tan bromista, tan Merodeador, fuese así ¿Acaso es que la cárcel había borrado todo rastro de humor dentro de su ser?

De repente, una lechuza blanca entró por la ventana. Hedwig.

Llevaba una carta de Harry, probablemente para Sirius, quien la cogió y la leyó.

—Harry dice que podríamos ir con él a los Mundiales, para ver la final. Le contestaré que vamos —dijo mientras escribía algo en un pequeño pergamino y dejaba la carta con otras en un montón sobre una mesa.

Los Mundiales. Hermione los recordaba vívidamente. La gente, los gritos… los mortífagos ¿Aparecerían esta vez? Seguramente, no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort, pero si lo tendría Barty Crouch Jr., aunque debido a que Voldemort no estaba en activo, seguramente seguiría en Azkaban, e incluso ya muerto. Eso sin duda retrasaría el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Si es que regresaba.

Días después, los tres estaban preparados para irse. Se aparecieron en el campamento de los Weasley, cerca del estadio. Tras saludar a todos, Hermione alegó que deseaba dar un paseo.

Caminó por entre las tiendas de campaña hasta llegar a los núcleos de los seguidores de ambos equipos, Irlanda y Bulgaria. Se adentró en la marabunta búlgara, llena de fotografías gigantes de Viktor Krum.

Cuando llegó al final del camino, tuvo una visa excelente del estadio dorado. Decidió dar un rodeo por los alrededores, para buscar cualquier indicio de que algo no iba bien. Pero no vio nada extraño. Volvió a la tienda de campaña de los Weasley y esperó a la noche.

Cuando ya era la hora, todos fueron directos al estadio. Hermione estaba ojo avizor para ver si veía caras extrañas… o conocidas que no tuviesen buena pinta. Entraron en el estadio y subieron a las gradas. Y allí vio a uno, a Lucius Malfoy junto a Draco. Mientras el resto subían, ella se desvió, alegando que iba a por algo de comida.

Siguió a los Malfoy por el estadio hasta que se detuvieron. Cuando se quedó sólo, Hermione sacó su varita y dijo:

—_Desmaius_.

El hechizo aturdidor golpeó a Malfoy, derribándolo. Tras eso, lo escondió en un lugar apartado y siguió buscando. Consiguió dar con otros como Macnair, Nott, Crabbe o Goyle. Dado que Malfoy había sido apartado, dedujo que el núcleo duro de los mortífagos había sido desestabilizado.

Tras eso, volvió con los demás, alegando que no pudo comprar comida, y disfrutó del partido. Tras la entrada de las veelas y los leprechauns, comenzó el partido, desarrollándose tal y como lo recordaba. Salieron del estadio y comenzó la fiesta para festejar la victoria de Irlanda. Hermione permaneció atenta a cualquier ruido extraño, pero nada pasó.

Mientras todos cantaban y se divertían, ella se mantuvo fuera de la tienda, viendo la gente pasar. El señor Weasley apareció a su lado.

—Hola —saludó él.

—Señor Weasley —contestó ella educadamente.

—Hoy has estado muy preocupada. Espero que no haya nada que te quite el sueño.

Ella sonrió —Es que temía que ocurriese algo malo. Ya sabe, con toda la fiesta es normal que alguien se pase de listo.

—Como mortífagos, tal vez.

Ella lo miró —¿Cómo dice?

—Verás, esto es información confidencial, pero supongo que tú no dirás nada. Los aurores han revelado información acerca de que antiguos partidarios de Quien-Tú-Sabes estaban planeando… organizar algo, un ataque. Aunque no lo veas, hay aurores apostados por todas partes. Algunos como Malfoy han sido vigilados, aunque este ha desaparecido misteriosamente, igual que otros.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada acerca de eso.

—Además están los rumores acerca de que el Señor Tenebroso está en movimiento.

—¿Qué?

Arthur asintió —Dumbledore no lo ha corroborado, pero hay pruebas suficientes para creer que Él abandonó su escondite y que viaja hacia Inglaterra.

—¿Pero para qué? No tiene poder alguno.

—Si… pero recuperarlo es muy fácil. Mejor irse a dormir ya. Buenas noches.

Hermione no contestó, pues estaba muy concentrada en lo que el señor Weasley le acababa de revelar. Voldemort, a pesar de no tener a Pettigrew con él, viajaba a Inglaterra ¿pero cómo? Pero el sueño la vencía, así que decidió irse a dormir. Dentro de unos días tendría que prepararse para volver a Hogwarts.

Días después, llegó el momento de irse. Sirius y Remus no entendían por qué se tenía que marchar, pero debía hacerlo. Este año sería muy distinto al anterior y debía ver qué podía hacer si con ello conseguía cambiar el futuro.

Después del viaje, procedió a ocupar el puesto de la Hermione de catorce años. Una vez hecho, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, escuchando el discurso del director acerca del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En ese momento miró a Harry. No sabía qué hacer, si dejar que participase en el Torneo o no.

Tras terminar, todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. De momento Hermione sólo quería descansar. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar. A la mañana siguiente, dejó a su yo de catorce años ir a las clases mientras ella investigaba. Pasó la mayor parte del día en el Vestíbulo observando el cáliz de fuego como una gata. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar que el nombre de Harry saliese de aquel objeto.

Por la noche, se acercó al objeto. Sacó su varita y comenzó a dar pequeños toques alrededor del objeto. El cáliz parecía reaccionar a cada golpe. Recordó lo que Harry le contó acerca de algo que Moody reveló una vez Harry había entrado como cuarto campeón.

_Haría falta un hechizo Confundus muy poderoso para hacer creer al cáliz que son cuatro los colegios que participan._

Eso era. Tenía que realizar un hechizo confundus lo bastante potente como para hacer creer al cáliz que sólo había tres colegios. Apuntó al objeto y dijo:

—_Confundus._

Sintió como si fuera ella la que fuese confundida. El cáliz era muy poderoso y parecía resistirse al hechizo. Desisitió de seguir intentándolo y se puso a pensar. En verdad no necesitaba confundir al cáliz, pues no había nadie en el castillo que pudiese hacerlo. Barty Crouch Jr. disfrazado del falso Moody no estaba en Hogwarts, de modo que no había nadie que quisiese que Harry entrase en el Torneo. No debía preocuparse de nada. Pero antes de irse, hizo algo, quizás estúpido quizás sin sentido. Cogió un pergamino con un nombre escrito y lo metió dentro del cáliz. Nada pasó salvo que el pergamino ardió

—Al menos puedo decir que lo intenté.

Los días y las semanas pasaron sin ningún contratiempo. Remus y Sirius de vez en cuando la escribían para ver qué tal estaba y cómo le iba en aquello que estuviese haciendo y que no entendían por qué no quería contarlo. Finalmente, el día de la Selección de los Campeones llegó.

Uno a uno, Felur Delacour, Viktor Krum y Cedric Diggory fueron seleccionados como campeones respectivos. Aunque sabía que era imposible, Hermione estaba nerviosa. Y de repente ocurrió. Una llamarada salió del cáliz, soltando un trozo de pergamino que voló por los aires hasta ser cogido al vuelo por Dumbledore. Lo leyó a la luz de las llamas y pronunció un nombre en voz baja. Después lo reveló a todo el Gran Comedor.

—¡Ronald Weasley!

Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Había funcionado. Después de todo había funcionado. Miró a Ron, que parecía enormemente sorprendido mientras se levantaba y se marchaba con el resto de campeones.

Tras eso, Hermione y Harry se marcharon a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y esperaron a que Ron llegase. Por la noche, ya muy tarde, Ron entró por el retrato, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Tuvo que ser muy duro.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Me dejan participar. Dicen que el cáliz ya ha elegido y que es imposible retirarse. Maxime y Karkaroff están que trinan. Por suerte Dumbledore me ha apoyado.

—Eso es genial Ron, imagínate ¡Campeón del colegio! Los de Hufflepuff estarán flipando ¿Quieres comer algo? Fred y George están un poco moscas, pero te han preparado una fiesta.

Pero Ron se quedó parado —¿No… no te importa, verdad?

Harry parecía extrañado —¿Importarme? ¿Importarme no ser el centro de atención? Ron, por una vez no lo soy. Tú te llevarás toda la gloria, amigo mío. Y ahora come algo antes de que te caigas muerto y no puedas participar.

Ron sonrió y comieron, observados por Hermione. Iba a ser duro, pero Hermione conocía a la perfección las tres pruebas. Los dragones, el lago y el laberinto. Únicamente tenían que ayudar a Ron a superarlas con éxito y entonces… entonces nada. Nada ocurriría de gran importancia, a menos que Ron ganase. Así al menos podría ser feliz por un tiempo.

Ronald Weasley, Campeón de Hogwarts.

_Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Me encantaría poder contestaros individualmente pero no tengo tiempo. Un saludo a todos ;)_


	9. El beso en el Baile

**9**

**El beso en el Baile**

Ahora que Ron era el cuarto campeón de Hogwarts, Hermione decidió que debía ayudarlo todo posible, más aún cuando conocía a la perfección las tres pruebas: dragones, el lago y el laberinto. Por ello, de vez en cuando visitaba la Biblioteca, donde consultaba sobre las tres pruebas, con cuidado de que nadie la descubriese. Con el tiempo, consiguió tres procedimientos para cada prueba. El hechizo Glacius, para congelar, junto al hechizo para la conjuntivitis, para enfrentarse al dragón. Una esfera para el lago, a menos que consiga las branquialgas. Y los hechizos que enseñó a Harry para el laberinto. Además, con esto conseguiría que Harry aprendiese esos hechizos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la prueba estaba cada vez más cerca, y Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso. Hermione trataba de tranquilizarle, enseñándole los hechizos para el dragón. Pero Ron no se relajaba. Por suerte, o por desgracia, la primera prueba llegó. Ron se fue con el resto de campeones a la tienda mientras Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a las gradas. Hermione ni siquiera pudo desear buena suerte a Ron.

—¿Está nervioso? —preguntaba la joven a Harry.

—Está bien. Lo hará perfectamente.

Subieron a la grada, donde una vez Hermione se puso junto a Ron para ver a Harry, pero que ahora era al revés. Ron era quien iba a enfrentarse a un dragón, no Harry. Tras los tres campeones, Ron entró en el círculo, y más tarde el colacuerno húngaro. Comenzó la prueba.

Ron comenzó a convocar hechizos Glacius, los cuales congelaban el fuego del colacuerno, hasta que uno de los hechizos congeló la boca del dragón, impidiendo que pudiese lanzar más fuego, aunque el calor provocó que el hielo comenzase a derretirse. Tras eso, realizó un hechizo de conjuntivitis, de modo que el dragón se quedó temporalmente ciego. Gracias a eso, Ron cogió el huevo a tiempo. Había superado la prueba.

Tras dejar el estadio, llegaron a la Sala Común, donde todos festejaban la victoria de Ron, además de analizar al resto de Campeones y sus tácticas. Todos habían conseguido los huevos. En algún momento, alguien pidió a Ron que abriese el huevo. Entonces, Hermione se tapó los oídos, sin darse cuenta de que Harry la miraba extrañado, hasta que el huevo se abrió, liberando los gritos de las sirenas y los tritones.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, Hermione se quedó en uno de los sillones, a la espera de que todos se fuesen. Ron se acercó a ella.

—Hola —saludó él, cansado.

—Hola Ron. Enhorabuena, lo has hecho muy bien.

—No habría sido posible sin ti. Gracias, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió. Entonces decidió marcharse, ya que era muy tarde.

Las semanas y los meses siguieron pasando. Hermione siguió revisando hechizos y métodos para respirar bajo el agua, sin darse cuenta de que lo peor estaba por llegar. Hasta que la noticia finalmente llegó. El Baile de Navidad.

—¿Bueno y cuál es el problema? —preguntaba Ginny.

—El problema es... nada —decía Hermione. No podía revelar que ya conocía el futuro. Lo mejor era prepararse para aquella noche. Hermione estaba confusa. Ron últimamente la estaba rondando mucho, pero Krum no paraba de realizar visitas a la Biblioteca. Seguramente lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Krum pidiese ir con ella al baile. Aunque Hermione, no sabía por qué, deseaba ir con Ron.

Finalmente llegó el día, y Hermione iría al baile con Viktor. Ron iría con Padma Patil, la cual estaba encantada de ir al Baile con un campeón del colegio. Hermione, por su parte, se dedicó a lo que le tocaba, prepararse para aquella noche. Se prometió a sí misma que se dedicaría enteramente a ella y a Krum, sin hacer caso de Ron... Ron. Estaba perdida.

La noche pasó tan normal y tranquila como era de esperar, pero Hermione no paraba de pensar en que Ron no dejaba de mirarla. En cuanto Viktor se fue a por bebidas, Ron la sorprendió por detrás.

—¿Hermione?

—Ron, yo... entiendo que te deba parecer mal que vaya con Krum...

—No me importa. Padma se ha ido ya, o está bailando con alguien de Durmstrang ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—Pero... no sé que dirá Viktor.

—Qué diga lo que quiera.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, donde, casualidades de la vida, sonaba una canción lenta. Ron la agarró de la cintura sus manos, y Hermione colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ron, y se acercó más a él.

—Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que estás muy extraña.

—¿Ah si?

—Si, pero no sé, supongo que es cosa tuya. Me gusta que seas así. Tan enigmática... tan misteriosa. Siempre teniendo la razón.

Hermione se sonrojó. A lo lejos pudo ver a Krum, con dos vasos y mirándoles. Ron estaba muy cerca de ella, y ella de él. Ron hablaba, decía algo, pero sería la música, el ruido de la gente o qué sabía ella, que no le entendía. En vez de eso, notó que sus labios se aproximaban a los de ella, hasta que finalmente se besaron. Allí y a esa hora, delante de todo el mundo. Hermione sentía que se desvanecía. Volvía a besar a Ron, después de muchos años, aunque en esa línea del tiempo nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Los dos dejaron el Gran Comedor y dieron un paseo. Hermione tendría mucho tiempo hasta quién sabía cuando.

Al día siguiente, Hermione seguía junto a Ron. No había sido un sueño. Había sido real. Pusieron pasar unos días juntos hasta que Ron tuviese que prepararse para la siguiente prueba. Hermione por su parte, siguió buscando información, a veces con Ron en la Biblioteca, con los dos haciendo manitas bajo la mesa.

La segunda prueba llegó, y, para sorpresa de Hermione, se convirtió en el bien más preciado de Ron, siendo llevada al fondo del lago. Lo último que recordaba es ver a Dumbledore aplicando el hechizo para dormirla. Poco después, despertó metida en el lago, con Ron a su lado, sonriéndola. Hermione correspondió su sonrisa. Ron había sido el segundo en llegar después de Cedric. Los dos nadaron hasta la orilla, donde les ayudaron a secarse.

La puntuación conseguida permitió a Ron salir en segundo lugar después de Diggory en la tercera y última prueba. De nuevo, Hermione se enfrascó en lecturas y prácticas, esta vez con Ron y Harry. Una noche, cuando Harry ya se había ido, Ron y Hermione estaba solos. Ron parecía preocupado.

—¿Quién eres?

Hermione le miró extrañado —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dragones, métodos de respirar bajo el agua, ahora esto... siempre pareces saberlo todo, ¿no Hermione?

Ella no decía nada.

—Sé que ocultas algo... y lo descubriré.

Se marchó de allí, dejándola sola. Días después, llegó la tercera prueba. Hermione contempló el laberinto desde la grada, a la espera, hasta que en la entrada apareció Diggory, con la copa en las manos. Ron llegó detrás de él. Después de que todos se fuesen, ella fue a verle.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene importancia —dijo él —. Prefiero a Diggory antes que a Fleur o Krum. Por suerte todo ha acabado.

La abrazó y los dos se marcharon. Hermione dio un último vistazo a la entrada al laberinto. No había ningún Cedric Diggory muerto, ni nada. Todo había cambiado.


	10. El cambio

**10**

**El cambio**

Estaba en casa de los Weasley,pasando el verano. Habían pasado dos meses desde los acontecimientos del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ahora no le importaba lo que había ocurrido, lo importante era que Cedric había sobrevivido. Ahora simplemente pasaba el tiempo con Ron.

Al día siguiente volvían a Hogwarts con un cambio sustancial importante. Dolores Umbridge no sería la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, debido a que el Ministerio no se iba a inmiscuir en los asuntos de Hogwarts. Ya sólo quedaba por saber quién iba a ser el nuevo profesor.

Por fin, unos días después, ya estaban en el Gran Comedor, con Dumbledore anunciando al nuevo profesor. En la mesa había una silla vacía.

—Y nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es ¡Sirius Black!

Hermione se quedó sorprendida. Por una puerta entró Sirius, solo que ya no parecía él. Tenía el pelo totalmente liso y peinado. Ya no vestía harapos, sino una elegante túnica negra y gris. Caminó hasta la mesa de profesores y se sentó en la silla vacía.

Al día siguiente su primera clase era la de Defensa. Hermione entró con Harry y Ron. Sirius, al que saludaron, estaba en su mesa, nervioso. Sus manos parecían sudorosas, igual que su frente. Pero aún así se veía elegante, con su traje. La clase no obstante fue un desastre, pero por suerte pasó rápida.

Tras terminar, los tres amigos se acercaron para saludarle.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho? Un desastre, ¿no?

Los tres negaron —No, no... qué va —mintieron. Había sido un completo desastre, pero ya mejoraría.

Tras eso salieron del aula y fueron a su siguiente clase.

Los días pasaban sin nada nuevo. Hermione no podía creer que Hogwarts fuese tan distinto a como lo era con Umbridge. En vista de que nada podía hacer, abandonó a su yo de quince años y dejó el colegio por un tiempo. Necesitaba estar sola.

Una vez fuera, se sentó en la verde hierba y sacó el giratiempos. Decidió ir al futuro, ver qué había cambiado. Lo accionó. Inmediatamente todo se volvió borroso, sucediéndose los días y las noches, con los cambios climatológicos. Finalmente llegó a su destino, y lo que vio la horrorizó. Hogwarts seguía sin ser Hogwarts, pero tampoco era la Fortaleza, sino que era un montón de ruinas.

Caminó hasta ella. Todas las torres habían sido derruidas casi por completa, igual que los puentes de acceso salvo el que estaba cercano a los invernaderos, que se encontraba en precario estado. Accedió al castillo. Había partes ennegrecidas, como si hubiese estado ardiendo. Curiosa, accionó de nuevo su giratiempos y comenzó a retroceder. De repente, el castillo volvió a ser el de siempre, pero ocurría algo raro. Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador y se limitó a contemplar lo que veía. Haya donde echase la vista, todo estaba lleno de gente, todos con armaduras. En las torres, ventanas, almenaras, todo estaba a rebosar de magos y brujas. Y todos miraban a un punto.

Cerca del Bosque, un amplio grupo esperaba. Todos vestían de negro y portaban máscaras plateadas. Se oyó un grito y acto seguido todos se lanzaron hacia el ataque. Por precaución, Hermione se aplicó un hechizo protego mientras las maldiciones y los hechizos volaban de un bando a otro, mientras haces de luces rojas y verdes se entrechocaban, produciendo explosiones doradas similares a los fuegos artificiales.

El bando de los mortífagos, como dedujo Hermione que eran, ganaban terreno, y enseguida estaban a las puertas del castillo, las cuales derribaron. Entraron en el Vestíbulo, matando a todo aquel que encontraban. Podía ver caras conocidas, antiguas amistades que caían muertas.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a destruir el castillo, realizando maléficos conjuros y maldiciones que producían grandes fuegos que quemaban todo a su paso. Hermione pudo notar como la estructura comenzaba a desestabilizarse. De repente alguien gritó.

—¡La Torre! ¡La Torre de Astronomía está cayendo!

Hermione pudo ver como el techo se derrumbaba sobre ella, producto del peso de la Torre cayendo sobre él. Accionó a tiempo su giratiempos y volvió al futuro. De nuevo estaba en Hogwarts, o en sus ruinas.

Se sentó en una losa de piedra y se puso a deliberar. Pero no pudo pensar mucho, porque alguien apareció. Era más viejo, con la ropa más estropeada. Y su mirada era de profunda locura. El celador Filch la miraba con una escoba en la mano, a modo de ataque.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¡Fuera de aquí!

Corrió hacia ella, pero Hermione se levantó y gritó, apuntando con su varita —¡_Expelliarmus_!

La escoba voló lejos, estampándose contra un muro. Filch la miró horrorizado. Entonces pareció reparar en algo.

—¿Señorita Granger? Pero si usted... usted está muerta —y acto seguido se marchó, alegando ver fantasmas.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo. Estaba muerta. Ya no era una luchadora que había combatido a las fuerzas de Voldemort. Simplemente estaba muerta. Salió de allí y se marchó a Londres. Por suerte Londres estaba como siempre, una ciudad bulliciosa. Caminó hasta el Callejón Diagon, el cual estaba en perfecto estado. En su interior pudo comprobar que la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley seguía funcionando. Antes de entrar se aplicó un hechizo para cambiar su efigie. Después, entró.

Su interior era como lo recordaba, con los estantes llenos de artilugios para realizar bromas. Se escondió entre las estanterías. En el mostrador, George y, para su asombro, Fred, charlaban. Cerca de ellos, subidos al mostrador, había dos niños, una niña de pelo castaño enmarañado como el suyo, y un niño pelirrojo, muy parecido a Ron.

Mientras observaba, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que cerca había alguien con quien se chocó. Era Ron.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho —dijo él.

—No, yo lo siento. Estaba buscando estes... Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea. Mira aquí está. Voy a pagar.

Se acercó al mostrador.

—¡Papá, papá! ¿Iremos a Florean a comer helado? —dijo el niño.

—Sólo si te portas bien con tu hermana.

—Qué niños tan guapos —dijo Hermione mientras no se podía creer que fuesen los hijos de Ron.

—Si, son los hijos que tuve con mi difunta esposa Hermione. Ella es Rose, su viva imagen, y el es Hugo.

Rose y Hugo, unos nombres preciosos. Hermione pagó y se marchó. Cuando estuvo lejos, se echó a llorar. Las cosas habían cambiado, si. El mundo ya no estaba amenazado por Voldemort, según parecía, pero ella estaba muerta, y había tenido hijos con Ron. Sin poder soportarlo más, accionó su giratiempos y volvió al pasado. Tenía que seguir averiguando que era lo que haría cambiar el futuro.


	11. Albania

**11**

**Albania**

Durante un tiempo permaneció alejada de los acontecimientos que giraban en torno a la vida de Harry y los demás. Incluso Sirius pareció percatarse del cambio en la joven Hermione, y se mantuvo al margen, ejerciendo de profesor, tarea que cada vez se le daba mejor.

Por un tiempo estuvo buscando a Voldemort. Creía que estaba por ahí, escondido, esperando el momento. Pero no era así. Barty Crouch estaba vivo, y en el periódico habían dado la noticia el año pasado de que su hijo había muerto en Azkaban. No, era imposible que Voldemort pudiese volver, porque no tenía seguidores que le ayudasen. Pettigrew había sido condenado al Beso del Dementor. Y él era el único que podía hacer algo.

Pero estaba intranquila. Sabía que la única manera de lograr resultados era encontrando al Señor Tenebroso... o lo que quedaba de él. Decidió pues ir al lugar donde sabía que se ocultó. Albania.

Se encontraba empacando algunos utensilios en su bolso al que le había aplicado un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Estaba terminando cuando Remus apareció.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le miró. Se maldijo en su interior, pues confiaba en que nadie se diese cuenta de su partida hasta que fuese tarde.

—Si, así es.

—¿Y a dónde vas?

—Tengo que... buscar a alguien.

Remus se puso a su lado y la miró.

—¿Es sobre tu... futuro?

Hermione le miró, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Su mirada bastó para asegurarlo.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? No tengo trabajo ni nada que hacer. Te vendría bien mi ayuda.

Hermione se iba a negar, pero se lo pensó. Remus era un mago muy fuerte, podría ayudarle, sobretodo si iban en busca de Voldemort.

—Está bien.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A Albania.

Horas después se encontraban en un páramo yermo. Se habían desplazado con un traslador internacional. Los bosques albaneses se extendían ante ellos, pero como ya era tarde, decidieron ir a Tirana, la capital, y hospedarse allí.

Pasaron la noche en una taberna mágica, y al día siguiente desayunaban. Hermione estudiaba un mapa del bosque, mientras Remus echaba un vistazo a los clientes. La camarera se acercó a ellos. Gracias a un hechizo, ambos pudieron entender lo que decía.

—¿Van al bosque?

—Si —contestó Hermione sin alejar la mirada del mapa.

—Dicen que está maldito. Que una sombra ronda en su interior. Un espíritu maldito que atrapa a todo aquel que osa entrar en el bosque. Los animales huyen de allí.

—Eso son habladurías. Quizás sea algún hechicero corrompido que mora en su interior, pero no es nada que haya que temer.

Pero la gente de la taberna estaba atemorizada ante las palabras de la camarera.

—¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a ese... espíritu? —preguntó Hermione.

La camarero señaló un punto en el mapa.

—Aquí. Es ahí donde ha habido más desapariciones.

Tras terminar de desayunar, los dos fueron al bosque.

—¿No pensarás ir allí verdad?

—Bueno, sólo son habladuría ¿verdad? —contestó Hermione.

Entraron en el bosque, el cual a Hermione le recordó mucho al Bosque Prohibido. Su interior era oscuro, y juraría que los sonidos del día se habían apagado nada más entrar. Sólo oía el sonido de sus pisadas, rompiendo las ramas del suelo. Era un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Caminaron durante lo que les pareció horas, hasta que oyeron algo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Remus mientras sacaba su varita, igual que Hermione.

—No lo sé —pero juraría haber visto volar una sombra.

Y así era. Hacia ellos volaba una sombra gris, como humo flotando entre los árboles. Los dos corrieron, pero con la confusión se separaron, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hermione estaba sola, en medio de un claro. Por desgracia, la sombra también estaba. Pudo contemplar como algunas criaturas, sobretodo serpientes, la seguían.

Hermione le apuntó con su varita, pero este pudo desarmarla lanzándose sobre ella.

—No me das miedo, sé quién eres.

La sombra se rió. Podía hablar.

—¿En serio? Yo también sé quién eres tú. Eres esa chica, Granger. Te recuerdo del colegio, cuando poseí a Quirrell, pero ahora eres más mayor ¿Cómo es explica eso?

Hermione no contestó.

—He venido a destruirte.

La sombra se rió de nuevo.

—¿Destruirme? No puedes destruirme. Nadie puede. Ya me aseguré de ello ¿Por qué crees que estoy así? ¡Nadie puede vencerme!

Y se lanzó contra ella. Hermione pudo asegurar que vio su cara, la cara de Voldemort ante toda esa humareda. Esquivó a tiempo la sombra mientras esta se marchaba. Minutos después, se encontró con Remus. Una vez visto que no podían hacer nada, volvieron a Inglaterra mientras Hermione pensaba cómo podría cambiar las cosas.

Por suerte el quinto año había terminado, y no había señal de Voldemort o de su vuelta. Tendría que esperar más adelante.

* * *

_Mil disculpas por haber dejado la historia parada. Espero que os haya gustado y procuraré actualizar más de seguido ;)_


End file.
